


Under Two Moons - Part 2

by hilandmum



Series: The Crystal Series [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nissa, Madoc and their siblings travel to the Stronghold to find out more about Madoc's strange books. As they settle into the community that's grown inside a connecting series of caverns, they learn more about the efforts to reconstruct the technology that existed before the Night of the Two Moons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Two Moons - Part 2

UNDER TWO MOONS Part 2

Chapter 12.

We followed Col into the mountains to the west. The hills ahead of us hid the setting sun, and the path through them rose steadily as we made our way. Raj kept up with Col's horse for a while, but then Col stopped and lifted the dog into the saddle with him.

We were all silent. I didn't have to touch their minds to know that the others were thinking about everything Col told us, and formulating all of their unanswered questions. I hoped he'd answer some of them when we camped for the night.

It was already getting dark when he called a halt and dismounted with Raj. “We can have our dinner here, then decide whether we're fresh enough to go on a little further before we stop again for the night,” he told us. It sounded as if he hoped we'd agree to continue on.

The spot he selected for dinner was not as flat as those we'd always picked. It was rocky and I wondered where he expected us to start our fire. I soon found out that we weren't going to have one at all when he assembled a kind of metal box, filled it with cubes of a black substance, and pushed a button to start a spark of fire.

My mouth opened even wider than my eyes, and when I looked at my brothers and sister, they had a similar expression on their faces.

“What is that substance?” Madoc asked.

“It's called cubed coal,” Col replied. “It burns slowly enough and at a high enough heat to cook food.” He next took out some large pieces of fresh meat and placed them on a grate over the cubes. “I hope you like elk,” he said. “Jerga gave me a small supply for our dinner tonight.”

I'd taken Madoc up on his offer to taste his at the restaurant in Grenska, and found I liked it. “Yes, I do.”

Morna, who hadn't eaten any, took my word for it. At least she didn't object.

“Fresh meat of any kind can sometimes be hard to come by,” Col said.

“We raise our own cattle at the Manor,” Blane said. “But when we travel, we tend to rely on smoked and dried meat.”

“Because we don't have any cold boxes with us, of course,” I added.

Col nodded. “What other provisions do you carry?”

“We have apples and carrots for us and for the horses, some other fruits and vegetables,” Morna told him. “And some bread and cheese. We had some jars of jam, but I think they're all gone.” She looked at Carys and me for confirmation.

Col turned the elk over and said, “At the Stronghold we have some fresh food, but most of it has to be brought in. We've found it difficult to grow any fruits, just some vegetables, and we have little room to keep cattle.”

I exchanged a glance with Madoc at that.

“We hadn't found any edible plants or berries before we reached Grenska,” I said. “But in our earlier travels they supplemented what we had.”

When the meat was ready, we each handed Col our plates and he cut it into equal portions for each of us. I hadn't noticed but Carys had been cutting up some of the vegetables we had into a large bowl and gave us each some of them. Donal sliced the last of one of our loaves of bread. It was quite a good meal, and we ended it with the last of our Meecham cookies.

Col had never seen those before, so we had to tell him about how we'd developed a love for them in Meecham and worked with Cook to create a recipe,

“They're really very simple to make,” Carys said.

“Perhaps you'll teach the cooks at the Stronghold how to prepare them,” Col told her. I could see he was already a fan. Of the cookies, I mean.

Before we packed up and rode off again, I wanted to get at least some answers from him. After our meal, he seemed in a good mood, and I thought that might make him more agreeable to telling us about himself and the Stronghold. The obvious thing to ask was about why they couldn't grow their own food at the Stronghold, but I thought I'd leave that for another time.

“Tell us more about what happened to the technology that existed Before,” I requested, careful how I pronounced the strange word 'technology'.

Col hesitated. I didn't know whether it was because he was weighing whether or not it was prudent to tell us, because it was difficult to talk about, or because he didn't know.

Finally he looked at each of us and said, “After the catastrophe, with many cities destroyed, all of the communication satellites destroyed, civilization as we knew it destroyed, those who remained sought food and shelter wherever they could find it. Many blamed the scientists and engineers or the politicians for what had happened. They turned against technology of any kind, destroying even more. The factory near Grenska was one of the facilities that was attacked, and a lot of it was destroyed. At the same time, the fuels used to run some of the machines were in short supply and no one knew where they could get more. Anyone who had any crystals hid them. There were even those who disassembled any remaining machines they came across to remove the crystals.”

“Are there any machines left anywhere?” Donal asked.

Col shook his head. “Some simple things that I know of. There are rumors, stories. There are always rumors and stories, but most are wishful thinking by those who want the convenience of the machines from Before.”

“And those at the Stronghold who are trying to reconstruct the machines, what do they want?” Madoc asked.

“That's a good question. Some, like myself, just want the simpler machines that make life more...comfortable. Machines that do things like wash clothing, or even make garments. Machines that help farmers with planting and harvesting their crops. Machines that keep food cold and fresh, even when traveling.”

“And the others?” I prompted.

He sighed. “As I said, there are those at the Stronghold and elsewhere who want to construct weapons, and not just for defense but to conquer other people, take their land, and make them slaves.”

Again I exchanged a look with Madoc, then looked to see how the others were taking what Col was telling us. Yes, we'd known of people who were out for themselves and their own gain, not caring about others, but this sounded so much worse.

“All was not wonderful before the catastrophe,” Col told us. “There were wars over land and religion and even over what now seem like trivial matters. There've always been conflicts, some local and minor, over water rights and such, and some that involved most of the nations of the world. I'm afraid that if we allow the development of weapons, we may see such wars again.” He shook his head. “There are too few people on this world as it is, we can't afford to lose our young men and women to senseless fighting.”

“So when this world rebuilds, you only want the better aspects of the lost civilizations,” Madoc stated, with a strange smile on his face. “Do you really think that's possible?”

Col shrugged. “We can hope and try.”

Morna suddenly spoke up. “We have weapons.”

“I know. And I also know you use them only for defensive purposes. And possibly to hunt for food, is that not right?”

“That's true,” Madoc said. “But, we've never been in a situation where we were tempted to use them otherwise.”

Col studied us each in turn. “Are you so good with your weapons?” he wondered aloud.

“Our father is swordmaster at the Manor,” Blane said. I knew he'd never reveal what else made us all much better with a sword, or anything else for that matter, than we had a right to be.

“Good to know,” Col said, rising from his spot on the ground. “Well, time for us to move on if we want to reach a good camping spot for the night.”

He disassembled his cooking box while we cleaned up our plates. They could use a good washing, but there was no running water anywhere around the site and we needed the water we had with us for drinking. As we put our packs on our horses, I hoped we had enough food to last us until we reached the Stronghold. I still had many questions about our destination, not the least of which was what we were becoming involved in.

I felt the touch of Madoc's mind on mine just before I mounted Gallin. We'd refrained from communicating that way because we didn't know what abilities Col had, whether he could sense what we were doing. But obviously, Madoc had something important to convey.

'The energy emanating from Col is pretty strong, but that from Raj is even stronger.'

Involuntarily, I glanced at the dog and tried a tentative connection with him, light as possible so that he couldn't be aware of it. Just that connection convinced me that Madoc was right. How interesting!

The path we'd been following continued upward and as it ascended it became narrower. Then it seemed to circle around a steep part of the mountain. We hugged the mountain side of the path because of the steep drop off the other side. I couldn't really see the bottom and I didn't want to find out how far down it was.

We'd gone about half way round before we came to a plateau jutting out from the mountain. It was relatively flat with sparse but some vegetation. Col held up a hand and turned his horse to face us. “We can stop here for the night. It's one of the flattest sites I know of in these parts, and isolated enough that we shouldn't have to worry about marauders.”

“What are marauders?” Morna asked. She seemed to like the sound of the word but not what his tone implied.

Col thought a minute. “You said you'd dealt with pirates during your voyage across the sea. I suppose you could say they're the land equivalent.”

Great, I thought. One more thing to worry about!

“Still, perhaps we should set up a watch rotation,” Col suggested, and we all agreed.

“Blane and I can take any shift during the night,” Madoc told him. “We've had Donal take the first shift most nights.”

“Then I'll take the last. What about the ladies?”

Blane grinned. “Nissa's been sharing Madoc's,” he said.

“She has?” Carys asked, then turned to me. “You have?”

“Not every night,” I replied, but I knew I was blushing.

We set up camp but didn't light a fire. Although it wasn't as warm as it had been in Grenska, we didn't feel the need for one. We made up our blankets for the night, then sat around for a while longer as the Evening Moon moved overhead.

I looked at it differently than I ever had. So many things that I'd thought I knew had turned out to be not quite true, and so much of it revolved around the two moons that lit our night sky.

I had one more question for Col before we retired for the night. “Do you think anyone has any of the machines in Madoc's book? Maybe in a land far away?”

He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. I recognized it as a pipe, the kind my grandfather used to like before his illness. He lit the pipe and puffed on it a few times before replying. The aroma was similar to my grandfather's too. “It's possible. It's also possible that some people have machines and don't know what they are or what they do.”

Carys had a completely different question. “Do you know the age of the books we have? Or the ones they're working on in the Stronghold?”

He stared at her as if he'd never thought about that. “We've always assumed that they were some of the ones the scientists and scholars hid right after the catastrophe. They have to be, don't they?” I wasn't sure who he was asking.

“Or someone, who had those books, also had a printing machine to make more. And recently,” Madoc said. He took out his two books. “This paper doesn't seem all that old. I've seen ancient texts. The paper has dried out. They have to be handled carefully to prevent them from falling apart.”

“That is true, but this paper is different, too. It may have been made to last hundreds of years,” Col said.

We all, except Donal, went to bed wondering about that. I thought that with all the questions still on my mind I'd never fall asleep, but I did almost immediately, and I slept until my mind sensed Madoc waking to take Donal's place.

 

Chapter 13.

I got up to join Madoc, passing Donal as he walked sleepily to his blankets. “'Night, Nissa,” my brother said.

“Sleep well,” I replied.

Madoc had found a spot to sit so that his back rested against a large rock. In fact, it was large enough that I could share it with him.

“You didn't have to join me,” he said, but he didn't seem displeased with my company.

“There were a few things I wanted to talk about with you without the others hearing, especially Col. And I couldn't chance just sending my thoughts to your mind.”

He nodded. “I expected as much. There are still too many unknowns, aren't there? About Col, about the Stronghold, even about what they expect we can do.”

“And I wanted to know what you meant about the dog,” I added. “Do he and Col communicate the way we do with our horses? Or is it something more?”

“You're asking about the animal's intelligence, and I can't really answer that, but I've been watching him and Col carefully. Perhaps we'll get a better idea of their connection tomorrow.”

I nodded, letting that aspect drop for the moment. “I also keep thinking about everything Col said about the different kinds of machines the people at the Stronghold want to build.”

Madoc nodded. “He didn't so much say it, but it sounds as if there is some of dissension among the people there as to what their goals are.”

“And they don't seem to know what is happening, what others are doing, in other parts of the world,” I said thoughtfully. “Madoc, I don't know how far you've ever traveled, but there are so many places I've never been. I have no clear understanding of how large the world is.”

“You're asking the right questions,” he said. “Nissa, as long as you don't take everything your told without question, you will continue to learn the truth.”

“Do you think Col has told us all he knows or just what he wants us to hear?” I asked. The man seemed to be honest, but we'd only met him that day. As we talked quietly I couldn't help glance nervously over to where Col lay in his blankets, one arm resting protectively on Raj.

“All we can do is continue to question Col and to watch him and Raj. I'm sure we'll learn much more when we arrive at the Stronghold.”

“Perhaps we should decide which are the most important questions to ask our guide,” I suggested.

The light of the waning Evening Moon was enough to see Madoc nod his agreement, but there was a frown on his face.

“What are you worried about?” I asked.

He looked at me intently. “That I have exposed you and the others to dangers that I know nothing about, and that I won't be able to protect you all the way I would wish.”

“That was always a possibility on this quest,” I told him. “We knew that there would be perils that we couldn't foresee. But at least we're closer to finding out what your books are about.”

“Aye, that's true.” He said no more for a while, just held me close. I could feel his warmth and the beat of his heart, both of which always comforted me. But they also brought the familiar sensations, the urge for us to do more than hug and kiss, to caress each other.

The girls at the Manor often talked about what men want to do with women, especially the ones they love. Some say it's as pleasurable for the woman as it is for the man, while others say we just have to endure it, but I was convinced that, with Madoc, for me it would be wonderful.

I've often wondered whether we'd ever marry and have a family together. I knew it was doubtful, but it was still a pleasant dream. Of course, we wouldn't have to marry to share what men and women did. I certainly hoped for the opportunity some day.

But now was not the time. In fact, I felt a little guilty to be having these thoughts when we, or at least Madoc, had been charged with guarding our camp and our traveling companions from wild animals and marauders or worse.

“What are you thinking?” Madoc's soft voice cut into my thoughts.

I blushed and hoped he couldn't see my cheeks redden. Could he read my thoughts when I didn't let him? He'd never seemed to be able to before. And what could I reply?

“I just realized that it's only times like this that we can be alone together, during the night when everyone else is sleeping.”

He studied my face. “That's very true.”

I studied his. “What were you thinking about?” I asked in turn.

Madoc smiled. “About how pleasant it is to hold you, and that there's so little opportunity to do so.” He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. “So, how shall we begin with Col?” he asked getting back to what we'd been talking about earlier.

“Why don't we ask about who's in charge of the Stronghold and what Col's role is in their efforts?” I proposed.

“Hmmm, that's certainly important to know.” He thought about it for a minute or two. “Alright, we'll ask him that during breakfast.”

We continued to sit like that without speaking until Blane came to take Madoc's place, then we each went to our own blankets, near each other, but not near enough.

In the morning, we found that Col had built a small fire and was brewing tea when the rest of us joined him.

“We have bread and cheese for breakfast,” Carys said, rummaging in one of her packs. “At least I thought we did...”

“What's wrong?” Morna asked her.

“The bread is gone!” She pulled out the empty cloth it had been wrapped in.

“Marauders?” Donal asked.

“They would have made enough noise that whoever was on guard would have heard them. And probably seen them,” Madoc said.

Col nodded.

“Trolls, then,” Blane decided.

Col laughed.

“What's so funny?” I asked him.

“There really are no such things, you know. What most people think are trolls are really children, sent out to scavenge what they can for their families.” We all stared at him until he explained further. “There are some very poor folks still living in the hills of Solwintor. They subsist on what they can find on the land and scavenge from travelers. Haven't you noticed that the berry bushes are picked clean, all the fruit gone from the trees?”

I'd just thought that no edible fruits grew wild in these parts, but I wasn't about to admit that.

“Well, if that's the case, they're welcome to our bread,” Carys said and we all agreed. She took out the cheese and found a few of the fruits Grandmother had given us. “This should be plenty for us.”

“I've got some buns, I think,” Col said, and dug out what looked like tiny loaves of bread. None of us, not even Madoc knew what they were, so he told us, “They're like bread, but they're baked with meat inside them.”

“Like a meat pie!” Morna said. She loved meat pies.

“Yes, exactly.”

As we ate, before I had a chance to ask the questions Madoc and I had talked about the night before, Col asked him, “Tell me about the communication devices you devised.”

Madoc looked at the rest of us as he swallowed a piece of bun, then began, “My brother heads the royal guards in Fairhaven.” I knew he didn't want to get into the fact that their parents were the king and queen.

“That's the capitol of the East Islands, isn't it?” Col asked.

“Yes. Gareth needed a way to maintain contact with his men from anywhere in the city or from the Citadel, so I found a diagram of what looked like something that would work.” He stopped and retrieved the book with the diagrams. “I can show you the one I based it on.” He quickly found the page, and handed it to Col. “I think it's similar to what they were using at the factory.”

Col nodded. “What did you use to power it?” he asked.

Sensing that he would understand better than any of us, Madoc went into details on what he did and how.

Col seemed suitably impressed. “Considering that you can't read the language, that was quite a feat.”

“Madoc also built an engine to move one of the royal ships across the sea without using sails,” Blane said.

“Yes, you mentioned that,” Col said.

Madoc took the book back and rifled through it until he came to another diagram. “It was similar to this,” he said. “But I couldn't understand what fuel was used, so I just used a wood stove to create heat,” he said.

“They probably used crystals Before,” Col said. “But before they learned how crystals could be used, they used wood or coal or other fuels.”

They talked about that for a while. All I knew was that we used wood to heat the Manor, and in our fires when we were traveling. But finally I realized that what they were really talking about was how energies in different things could be used, and that I knew something about. And Col continued to say that crystals were used to focus those energies to run the machines they'd built Before.

“Did you ever construct any machines for the Duke?” Col asked.

Madoc shook his head. “He wasn't interested. He likes to do things the way they've been done for hundreds of years at the Manor.”

Finally, as we were finishing breakfast, I was able to ask the questions I'd formulated the night before. “Are all of the people at the Stronghold working on reconstructing the machines?”

“We call them 'scientists' and 'engineers' although they don't have the training such people did Before. But no, not all do that. Some are teachers, especially the people with vast knowledge. Like Madoc here.”

“He's one of our teachers,” Donal said.

“Yes, I realize that. Some of them are also healers and some have knowledge of many ancient languages, lost after the catastrophe.”

Col had come to call it what we did, but I asked, “Does everyone call it that?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Actually, you'll hear most people refer to it as The Fall or sometimes The Night of the Two Moons.”

“Are you a scientist or a teacher?” Morna asked him, beating me to one of my questions. I smiled at her and waited for his answer.

Col grinned. “Yes, I suppose you'd say I'm both.”

“What were you doing at the factory?” Blane asked. “You mentioned some new ideas for the inventions they're working on.”

“We made a discovery a short time ago concerning some of the ways crystals were used, and we also came into possession of a few of them,” he said.

That was an odd way of putting it, and made me wonder what he meant by 'coming into possession'.

“I was sent to tell Jerga what we'd learned and bring him a couple of the crystals to try to use them in his experiments.”

“Did they help?” Carys asked.

He smiled at her. “They seemed to be working even better than I'd thought.” He'd finished his breakfast, and so had the rest of us. “We'd best move on if we want to make any progress today. We'll be continuing over this mountain and then going around the lake on the other side.”

As we reloaded our packs and saddled the horses I asked him, “Are there fish in the lake or edible plants around it?” We'd found that the best sources of food were always around water.

“Ah, yes I think there are fish, but they're not edible and any plants are thought to be poisonous,” Col said. “When we get there I'll tell you all a little about that lake.” He said it in such a mysterious way that I became quite curious about it. But right now, we were too busy preparing to depart.

The way over the mountain continued to be as precipitous as the day before. It was good that Col knew the way, because the path wasn't very clear. We continued upward for most of the morning, reaching the top when the sun was directly overhead. It was quite warm but there was a slight breeze that made it pleasant.

We stopped for a short while to look back the way we'd come, then Col led us to another path that seemed to go down the other side of the mountain. Stretched out before us down below was a wide expanse and in the center, a sparkling blue lake ringed by trees or shrubs. It was hard to tell from this far away.

 

Chapter 14.

“We probably won't reach Dulno Lake before dinner time,” Col told us.

I could believe that. It was a long way down.

“We'll stop at another plateau for luncheon,” he said.

“This mountain isn't volcanic, is it?” Donal asked, the eruption still fresh in his mind.

Col shook his head. “Not for thousands of years. But it used to be a fairly low hill.” He didn't say anymore, piquing my interest even further.

The way down wasn't as steep as our ride up. Unfortunately, the path wasn't any better, petering out to a narrow trail, then widening again, sometimes with loose rocks and sometimes without.

We reached the plateau soon after we started our descent. With the promise of possible food sources at the bottom, we ate the last of our smoked meat and vegetables. Col provided a curious fruit, similar to the burce I liked, but red.

“Do you think the horses would like these?” Morna asked. She always worried more about the animals than anyone else.

“My horse and Raj like them,” Col said. “Give them a little piece first and see how they take to it.”

“Do they grow these at the Stronghold?” I asked, biting into one. The juice dripped down my chin. The skin of the fruit was very thin and the inside was sweet with a little tang. “What do they call these?”

“In answer to your first question, these come from an area a day or so's ride east of the Stronghold. The main things we grow there are mushrooms, a few plants, and some herbs that don't need much light. Some people have been experimenting with other plants, though, and not just for food.” He held up one of the fruits. “And this is called a fashar.”

“The Stronghold is in a cave?” Madoc guessed.

Col nodded. “It's a natural cavern, formed in part by an underground river, that men have enlarged over the years and equipped with some of the first machines we built.”

That sounded intriguing. I've taken shelter in caves before, but I couldn't imagine one that would house people, books, and whatever else they needed for their work.

“How do you light it and heat it?” Donal, the practical, asked.

“That's part of the first things we did when we decided it was a defensible place for us to work. Torches and oil lamps at first, then some using naturally phosphorescent materials and crystals.”

“Oil lamps?” Morna asked.

I'd seen some in my travels. They didn't differ that much from some of the torches at the Manor, but used oil instead of wax candles. I told her as much.

“Oh!” she said. “Will wonders never cease!”

“Probably not,” Carys told her and Morna laughed.

“Kerr is going to miss the best parts of this adventure,” Donal said.

“Is that the young man we left at the factory? Is he related to any of you?” Col asked, and I realized he didn't know our relationships.

“He's the son of the Duke who rules Holm Manor and the lands around it. The Duke only agreed to this expedition if I took Kerr with us,” Madoc told him. “These four are brothers and sisters,” he went on, indicating Blane, Donal, Morna and me.

“And this other young lady?” he asked. “Carys, isn't it?”

She nodded. “I'm Madoc's sister.”

“From the East Islands. Yes, your accent is a little different from the others.”

I never thought that we had any accent at all. Other people might, but we spoke Learic the way it was supposed to be spoken.

“Maybe Kerr will be able to convince Duke Alec to let you construct some machines in Holmdale,” Donal suggested. “When we get back, I mean.”

“Except we won't be able to tell anyone what we've seen here,” Blane reminded him.

“Yes, there is that.”

The horses seemed to like the fruits as much as I did, and I hoped we'd stop at the place where they grew on our way to the Stronghold so we could get more.

After luncheon, we continued on our way but after a short time, Col stopped. “The way for a while is a bit more treacherous. I suggest you dismount. Raj will find the safest way and the horses will follow him. We will walk as well.”

Since he was the only one of us who'd been this way before, we did as he said. I watched his dog take the lead. He stared at the ground and sniffed it a little, then began to walk slowly. As Col predicted, the horses followed him. I glanced at Madoc and didn't have to touch his mind to know what he was thinking. There was a connection between Raj and the horses.

We followed behind. Col had been right. The ground was a bit unstable, more loose stones and sand, roots from the low shrubs that grew on this part of the mountain, and twists and turns around jutting bits of rock were only some of the dangers.

We continued in silence. Everyone concentrated on their every step, including the animals. My legs began to ache from the continuous downward path and trying to keep my footing. I almost fell one time as stones scattered under my lead foot, but Madoc grabbed my arm and held me upright. Finally, Raj stopped and circled a spot twice before settling down on it. The horses halted as well.

“We'll rest and give our animals some water, then continue on,” Col said.

I was only too happy to stop for a while. Looking upward, I could see we'd come almost halfway down the mountain. The lake was nearer now. “Why is it called Dulno Lake?” I asked. “Is it a dulno wide?”

“Actually, it's between twelve and thirteen dulnos wide,” he said. “And it's also over eighty dulnos deep.”

“Even the seas are only that deep at certain points,” Madoc said, his eyes wide. I was amazed because so little surprises him. I tried to think how deep a eighty dulnos would be, and how a lake could be that deep.

“I guess now might be the time to tell you about Dulno Lake,” Col said, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

We all sat down on the ground or other rocks and settled in to listen.

“When the satellites fell, most of them broke up into hundreds of pieces before they hit the ground, but three of them were still intact when they fell, and hit with tremendous force, creating craters bigger than any meteor,” Col told us.

I didn't know what a meteor was, but I was too interested in where he was going with this story to ask.

“One of them hit the center of that valley. When the land here flooded as the seas engulfed this part of the continent, the hole the satellite created was filled in with water. Seawater, in fact.”

“So there's one of those satellites at the bottom of the lake? Didn't anyone try to get it?” Blane asked.

“Oh, they tried. But the bottom is so far down that it was impossible to reach it in the time someone could hold their breath,” Col said. “They even devised a way for someone who dove toward the bottom to breath for a while under water, and also to see because it's very dark down there. But no one would try it.”

“So there may be crystals down there as well as the machines of the artificial satellite,” Madoc said.

“There may,” Col agreed. “But do you see people trying to get them?”

We all shook our heads.

“So the sea came inland this far?” Donal asked, getting back to something else Col had said.

“Oh, yes. After the launch of the Second Moon, almost half of this continent was covered by water, but soon the sea receded to the current coastline. It's still further inland than it was before.”

“Did the fall of the satellite have anything to do with the mountain?” Donal asked.

Col nodded. “The force of the impact cause the mountain to rise considerably.” He stood again. “Well, I think our animals have had enough rest, and so have we. We still have a way to go.”

We mounted our horses again, and continued down the mountain. The path widened after a while and we were able to ride two abreast. I found myself riding next to my sister, far enough away from Col that he probably couldn't hear us talking. She glanced at him in the front of the group and then asked, “Does Madoc really believe everything Col has told us?”

“He thinks it's true, or mostly true, but that there's still a lot more Col is not telling us,” I replied. “We get glimpses of things when he talks but he doesn't elaborate. Still, he seems to respond to direct questions. We just have to know how to phrase them so we get more information.”

“Do you think he knows everything we can do?” she wondered.

“That's a very good question, and not one I think we should bring up. There's also Raj.”

“What about him? He's a dog, isn't he? I've seen drawings of them in books.”

“Yes, he's a dog, but he seems to be able to communicate with the horses, and maybe even with Col.” I shook my head. “Madoc says he gives off more energy than Col does, whatever that can mean.”

“I think he's cute.”

“You think all animals are cute,” I chided.

“Well, they are. Except maybe for Faren's goat.” That was a particularly mean animal that lived in Holmdale with Faren, the owner of the sweets shop. However, having the goat around never discouraged any of the children from entering the shop every day to beg for free samples.

“Perhaps you could make friends with Raj, and see whether he'll 'talk' to you,” I suggested.

Morna nodded and smiled. “Perhaps I will.”

The path continued to improve as we made our way toward the lake. I was beginning to see how large it was, and so were the trees that grew near it. I didn't see very much other vegetation, though.

We finally reached the valley as the sun began to slide behind the mountain range to the west. The ground was dusty with peculiar plants growing here and there. “What are those?” I asked Col, pointing to one.

“They're called 'yacola',” he said. “They're a kind of plant that doesn't need much rain. They're quite beautiful when they're in flower, but we've already missed the season. I think the scavengers who live in these mountains have found a way to use them for food and other things, but they're difficult to harvest because of the spines.”

I'd noticed that fine needles extended from spots on the long fleshy arms of the plant. They looked like they'd be rather sharp, but I wasn't going to try to find out.

“Do they grow other places besides this valley?” Carys asked. She was interested in any food source. “Is there a way to pick them safely?”

“You need to wrap your hands in something tough and even then the spines can penetrate to your skin,” Col replied.

I could see that she wished she could try it, but we had nothing she could use to wrap her hands. We passed the plants and rode to the edge of the lake.

 

Chapter 15.

The lake was as blue as it had looked from above. It had a strange sheen to it. “Why is the lake that color?” I asked.

“There are very tiny animals and plants that thrive on the lake water and live on or near the surface. Some are species that were never seen before. They seem harmless enough, but we haven't had much success studying them.”

“Are there fish in the lake?” Donal asked, probably regretting that he didn't have his fishing pole with him.

“There is some sea life deeper in the lake,” Col replied. “But as I told you, we've found the lake water and everything in it is poisonous.”

We continued riding partway around the lake. “We can stop here for our dinner and then continue around until we reach the west side of the lake. From there the going is less treacherous, but there are still dangers, so we'll stop for the night and go on in the morning.”

Up until then his advice on stopping places had been good, so we agreed.

“Should we build a fire?” Donal asked. He'd become quite adept at getting one started, and I think he wanted to show off.

“Yes. We can use it to cook some of the provisions Jerga gave me at the factory,” Col said.

“Besides the elk meat?” Madoc asked.

“They have a rather large garden and experiment with some almost extinct varieties of vegetables and herbs,” Col replied.

“Oh, our mother would love that!” I said.

“I understand your father is swordmaster where you come from. Is your mother a gardener?” Col asked.

I looked at Madoc and he nodded slightly. There really was no harm in telling our guide. “She's a healer,” I said, rather proudly. “She makes her own medicines from the herbs and plants that grow at the Manor, and she's always on the lookout for new ones.”

“I'd be curious to see some of what she's made,” he said. “And so would some of the others at the Stronghold.”

This time I hesitated longer, but eventually I took out some of the packets she'd given us and showed them to him. He looked at the neat handwriting on each, then opened a few and sniffed them. “I see she's written instructions on their use.”

I nodded.

“I've seen many of these before, but not this one.” He read what the packet said, then opened it. “I don't know if we have tansy root. But there are other formulations we've made that do the same thing. Some of our healers had high hopes for the plants from the lake. Unfortunately, they were unfounded. No medicinal properties that we could find, and lots of harmful ones.”

He handed the packets back to me, and then reached into his own packs for the supplies from the factory. “There's an elk cheese that's very good, especially melted over vegetables. And some squash and eggplants.”

“What are those?” Carys asked, examining the strange looking things he'd spread out on a cloth.

“They grow on vines. Very good cooked with the cheese on top.”

She got out her knife and started cutting into the vegetables. Col showed her how best to peel and slice them. The fire was going strong by then and together they set a pan on it and cooked our meal.

Col had been right. The vegetables and cheese were very tasty. We had that together with more of Col's meat buns and some water. We'd need to refill our water sometime soon, but it was obvious the lake wouldn't be a good source of drinking water.

“Are there any freshwater streams near here?” I asked Col.

“There's a spring about two hundred dulnos from the western part of the lake where we'll camp tonight,” he replied. “We can refill our flasks tomorrow morning.”

“Do we have enough water for the horses for tonight? And Raj?” Morna asked with concern.

“We should have enough,” Blane replied.

We fed the horses some fruit and they seemed contented with that and the small amount of water we could spare. I wondered if Raj had explained the situation to them, but just to be sure, I told Gallin we'd have more water for them the next day.

I think Carys was still thinking about the yacola because she didn't say much and when we'd finished eating, she asked, “Do you suppose I can go back to look at those plants again?”

“What do you hope to accomplish?” Col asked.

“I have an idea of how to pick one of the yacola without getting those stickers in my skin and I'd like to try it out,” she replied.

“I'll go with her,” Blane volunteered, just as I expected he would.

So while the rest of us cleaned up from dinner, the two of them rode back to the clump of yacola. When they returned, they had one of the plants, cut up in several pieces.

“How'd you do that?” Donal asked in surprise.

Carys and Blane exchanged a look before she said, “We speared it with our swords and cut it so that there was an inside surface to hold.”

I was sure there was more to it than that, but they couldn't say in front of Col.

“I tasted a little of the flesh inside and it's very good, kind of like the burce fruits Nissa likes so much, and the red ones Col has, the fashar,” Blane said.

“And there's a liquid inside that's like juice from some fruits,” Carys said.

“Maybe you should have gotten some more,” Donal said.

“I think there's some more between here and where we'll camp for the night,” Col said.

I just hoped they'd be able to harvest them without letting him know what 'tricks' they'd used.

“Well, let's be on our way, then,” Madoc urged. “It's getting darker by the minute.”

The yacola wasn't exactly where Col remembered, but we found them and Blane managed to collect three more the way he and Carys had described.

By the time we reached the westernmost point of the lake, the Evening Moon was high in the sky. We set up camp quickly and, as usual, Donal took the first watch. We didn't sit around and talk any more, just went to sleep. I was surprised when Raj curled up next to Morna rather than Col.

Then suddenly we were all awakened by a shout from my brother. “Hey! What do you think you're doing?”

By the time we got to Donal, he had someone small gripped in his arms. The figure was squirming, trying to get free.

Col said something to the little one in Solwinish. The squirming stopped. “He's one of the scavenger children,” Col told us in Learic.

“Tell him he can have any food he can carry,” I said. “We won't stop him.” Coming closer I could see he was just a little boy, maybe nine or ten years old at most. I could see in the moonlight that his face and hands were very dirty, and his clothing was filthy rags. He had no foot coverings or shoes, so his feet were dirty, too.

“Ask him where his parents are,” Carys suggested.

Col and Madoc spoke to the boy, then Madoc told us, “He's an orphan. His parents were killed by marauders a while back, along with his two sisters, and he was sent away by the other scavengers since then. He says it's because they didn't help his family. I suppose they feel guilty.”

“Poor thing!” Carys said. “I'll give him something to eat.” She took some vegetables from her pack, carrots and radishes, I think, and gave them to the boy.

“What's his name?” I asked.

He replied to Col's questioning, “Wim.”

“We can't just leave him here to care for himself,” Morna said. “Can't we take him with us?”

Col seemed to consider that, then said, “Only as far as the first village we come to.”

I wished there was some way we could clean him up. Maybe when we reached the spring Col had told us about. Certainly not with the lake water.

I hadn't noticed Donal rummaging in his packs, but he came over with one of his pairs of britches and some foot coverings, holding them out to Wim. The boy stared at them until Col said something to him. I knew they'd be too large and certainly too long for him but we could roll up the legs and tie them on with string. Anything would be better than the tatters he had.

Blane gave him a blanket, and Col handed him one of his many green shirts. The men helped him change, then threw his rags into the fire. Who knew what vermin lived in them.

We made a place for him to sleep for the rest of the night. I knew that whoever was on guard would be watching him, but I hoped he'd repay our kindness by not stealing off with our provisions.

But when I rose to join Madoc during his watch, the child was fast asleep, and probably more comfortable than he'd been in a long time.

In the morning, he joined us for breakfast, surprising everyone when he took a portion of one of the yacola plants. He held it on a long stick over the fire. The pale yellow flesh turned a golden brown, but didn't burn. Wim started to eat it with his dirty fingers, but someone, Morna I think, gave him a spoon and showed him how to scoop it out.

We all followed his lead and heated the yacola before eating it. It was even tastier than cold. “Tek,” I told Wim, and he smiled at me.

After a brief discussion, we agreed that Wim could ride with Col on his horse. We broke camp and started on our way. I wondered if Col had any children of his own. I wasn't really sure how old he was, but certainly as old as Madoc, twenty-six, or even older. I'd have to ask him the next time we stopped.

That was when we reached the spring, about mid-morning. We let the horses drink directly of the cool fresh water, and then filled our flasks. I wasn't sure how to get Wim to wash with the water, but I thought that if I set an example for him he might follow, so I washed my hands and face in the clear stream flowing from the small mound of rocks. I knew he was watching me, and then Morna did the same as I had. He seemed to get the idea, putting his small hands into the water.

Morna gave him a cake of soap and motioned the way to use it. The dirt was so ingrained in his skin that soap was necessary if he was going to get his hands really clean. Then she motioned for him to do the same to his face, and he did.

With the dirt gone, I could see that he had a sweet Solwinish face. I assumed his hair was blond under the caked on dirt. His eyes were certainly pale blue, and his nose small and straight. We'd worry about getting his hair and feet clean at another time, but we'd made a good start, and he hadn't objected. In fact, once he was done, he returned the soap to Morna, saying, “Tek.”

She turned to Col and asked, “How do you say 'you're welcome' or 'my pleasure'?”

“Spasa”, Col replied, and she repeated the word to Wim, making him smile once more.

 

Chapter 16.

Refreshed, we climbed back onto our horses and continued westward. As we rode, the amount of vegetation increased and I wondered why the scavengers stayed in the mountains or near the lake when they might find more to eat further west. Then again, our first encounter, if you want to call it that, was south of Grenska, so they must be all over the country, and perhaps they could find better shelter from rain and heat in the mountains.

We stopped for luncheon at a site with real grass and a sheltering tree, taller than those we'd seen before. We spread a blanket on the grass and had a sort of picnic of cheese and some bread Carys found at the bottom of one of her packs. We even found a berry bush nearby, and stripped it of ripe red berries.

Wim ate like he hadn't had a decent meal in days, even though we'd given him food the night before and again at breakfast. Maybe he just thought it would be his last good meal for a while.

But as he ate, his big eyes took everything in. He seemed fascinated by Raj. Perhaps he'd never seen a dog before. But he also watched Col's pipe intently, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

I sat down next to Col so I could ask him some more questions. The first, of course was, “Do you have any children? We don't really know anything about your family.”

He chewed and swallowed the cheese in his mouth before replying. “My wife Gita and I have no children, at least not yet. We're not sure we want to bring a child into this world.”

“Is it that bad? I mean where you live. You never told us about the dangers at the Stronghold,” I said.

“Oh, it's not dangerous, not in the way you mean. It's only that we have no idea what the future will be like. How can you bring a child into that uncertainty?”

“But you're working to improve the life of everyone,” Donal argued. He sat on the other side of Col.

“How strong is the opposition to what you're doing?” Madoc asked more shrewdly from my other side.

“Aye, that's part of the problem. There are those who don't want us to do anything, to just make do with what we have. To study about the past but not to repeat it. And then there are the ones I told you about, the ones who want to build weapons.”

“You mentioned those kinds of conflicts before,” I said. “Isn't there any way to convince everyone to work toward the same goals?”

“Oh, some of us have tried. But we've been spectacularly unsuccessful.”

“What does your wife do?” Carys asked.

“She's a veterinarian.” At our blank looks he explained, “That's someone who takes care of animals, especially when they're ill, and does everything they can to keep them healthy.”

“Oh!” Morna said. I could see her eyes light up. She was already planning on getting to know Col's wife and learning all she could from her.

“I've noticed how much you love animals, even more than the others,” Col told her. “I think you and Gita will have much to talk about.”

“I'd like that,” my sister said with a smile.

Wim had been listening to everything we said. Of course, he didn't understand what we were talking about, but he said something to Col.

“Our young friend wants to know why you speak so strangely,” Col said.

“Perhaps we can teach him some Learic, and he can teach us Solwinish,” I suggested.

“Nissa's been looking for someone to teach her Solwinish since we arrived,” Blane said.

“Why didn't you ask me, Nissa?” Madoc asked.

I shrugged. “I thought I could learn by myself, but I've only been able to pick up a few words.”

“We should all learn the language if we're to be here for a while,” Carys said.

“Do they speak Solwinish at the Stronghold?” Donal asked.

“Mostly. Although many of the people speak several languages, including Learic.” Col told Wim what we were talking about, at least I thought that's what he was doing. The boy smiled at us and nodded.

But at that moment we needed to finish our luncheon and continue on our way. We packed up the remains of our food and folded the blanket. Wim helped when he and Raj weren't chasing each other around and laughing.

We made good time riding across the plain in front of us until the lake was a spot on the distant eastern horizon. There was a range of low hills beyond the plain, nothing like the mountains we'd come over from the factory, and covered by greenery. As we neared them, we could see individual trees and shrubs.

“Are those the trees with the fruits you had?” Carys asked Col.

“Yes,” he replied. “We can stop and pick some, but I think these trees may belong to the family that owns the land around here.”

“I don't see a house or anything,” Morna said.

“It's over the first hill.”

“So, do we have to ask for permission to pick any fruit?” Blane asked.

“We probably should, to be on the safe side. I'll ride ahead and leave you all by the trees.”

By then we were pretty close. I could see that each tree was heavy with the fruit hanging from it. We stopped when we reached them, except for Col who continued on with Wim perched behind him on his horse and Raj running alongside.

Once Col was out of sight, we began to talk. All the questions we each had, all the things we couldn't talk about with him present, came up for discussion.

We talked about how much Col could know about our abilities, and what abilities he and his dog had. Blane wondered whether he'd told us all of the truth about the conflicts at the Stronghold. Donal wanted to know what Col thought we might be able to do to help there. Carys wondered about what kind of food they had and how they grew anything in a cave. Morna was mostly curious about Col's wife. Madoc surprised us by focusing on how big the Stronghold might be, and how they kept the air fresh inside.

But of course, we didn't have any answers to our questions. Each time we'd asked Col something his replies had led to even more unknowns.

“We'll just have to wait until we get there and see for ourselves,” Madoc finally said.

We could see Col returning and there was another rider with him. When Col reached us, he dismounted and helped Wim down, then introduced the blond man with him. “This is Lars Holgren. He owns this land, as I thought, but he'd be willing to let us pick some of his fashar at a price.”

The man said a few words in Solwinish, probably the price he wanted. Madoc haggled with him for a few minutes, then turned to us. “He wanted twenty frem for the amount of fruit that would fill the basket he's carrying. I bargained him down to eighteen, and I think it's worth it.” The basket was woven of bark from the trees around us. It was deep and rectangular in shape, made to hang from a saddle.

“How much is eighteen frem in colens?” I asked.

“About twelve,” he calculated. “We can get a lot of fruit in that basket.”

“Lars and his wife would also like us to dine with them this evening,” Col told us. “It will delay us a little, but I think we owe him the courtesy.”

We agreed, then under Lars' supervision, we began to pick the fruit from the trees. He showed us which were the ripest. Even Wim joined in. At first he took the ones on low-lying branches, but then he climbed one of the trees and collected some we couldn't reach.

We filled the basket quickly, but had enough fruit in it to last for the rest of our journey, and we'd still be able to bring some to the people at the Stronghold.

Col hung the basket from his saddle, rearranging his packs to balance it. We all mounted our horses and followed Lars and Col to the house on the other side of the nearest hill.

It wasn't too different from some of the homes on the outskirts of Holmdale, one-story with a sloping roof, a wooden door in the center flanked by window openings to see through. I noticed that they had a similar material in them to what we saw at the factory. We just use shutters on our windows, both inner and outer ones, but this material looked like a better idea.

A woman watched our approach from the doorway. There were two little ones, clinging to her skirt, as blond and blue-eyed as their parents. Lars gave her name as Beatta, and the children were Sven and Lillia. As we got down off our horses, a younger man came from around the house, and Col told us, “He'll take our animals off for some feed and water.”

Before I let him take Gallin, I briefly explained that to my horse. No one thought it odd that I talked to him. Then Beatta invited us into her home, using recognizable hand signals.

Inside, the house was bright with the sun streaming through the windows. A fireplace in a corner of the main room was lit and a kettle and a large pot sat on a grate over the fire, but it wasn't too hot inside. The thick walls and windows seemed to keep out the late afternoon heat.

“Te?” Beatta offered, lifting the heavy kettle easily.

I nodded and told her, “tek,” watching as she poured steaming hot water into a large teapot.

Carys, of course, had to go over to the fireplace and look inside the pot. She smiled and turned to tell us, “There's chicken, potatoes, carrots and seasonings in that pot, if I'm not mistaken. Either a thick soup or a stew.”

Beatta put a loaf of bread on a wooden board in the center of the large wood-plank table, along with a knife and a pot of butter. Dishes of salads and vegetables soon joined the bread. The children helped their mother bring the platters. We could have been home, sitting down to a meal at the Manor, or at my grandmother's place in Dunswell.

Col had obviously told Lars and Beatta that we came from Leara, because every once in a while they tried out a word in Learic, just as we used the little bits of Solwinish we knew. I tried to compliment Beatta on her chicken soup, although I only knew the word for chicken, 'han'. She pointed to the potatoes and clearly said 'potato' and then the Solwinish equivalent, 'hal'. But I already knew that one from the restaurant in Grenska.

We all smiled and said, “Mmmm!” a lot, so I think she understood how much we were enjoying the meal. Finally she went to get the final course from something that looked similar to our cold boxes. I hoped it was gradglass, the sweet and cold dessert we had in Grenska, but instead it was something made with the fruit from their trees, like a pie but with crumbs on top instead of a crust.

It seemed that Col hadn't told Lars of our destination. I wondered if the landowner even knew the Stronghold existed. He and his family were content with their piece of land, the crops they could grow on it, and the animals they could raise, rather like the people back home. They weren't even curious enough to ask where we were going.

We learned that the young man who'd taken our horses was Beatta's brother. There were five other people who lived on the property. One was Beatta's mother, who sat at the table with us and ate, but didn't speak. There were two men who helped Lars and his brother-in-law to run the farm. They each lived in a separate, smaller house with their wives.

The children had a dog to play with, smaller than Raj. The dog, Peat, and Raj sniffed at each other for a while and then curled up side-by-side near the fireplace.

Before we left, Beatta insisted on giving us a loaf of her bread, which was lighter and sweeter than the kind we were used to, and a couple of earthen containers, one filled with a spread made of the nuts from some of their trees, and the other with a jam made from the fruit. We thanked her profusely, then Beatta's brother Rolf fetched our horses and we were able to continue on our way.

 

Chapter 17.

Wim had been quiet while we were in the house. He could have spoken more easily with the family than he was able to with us, but didn't even try and I wondered why, so I asked Col if he knew.

He asked the boy sitting behind him on his horse a brief question. When Wim answered just as briefly, Col told us, “He was afraid we might leave him with the family, but he wants to come with us.”

“But we wouldn't have left him there, would we?” Morna asked. “He should know by now that he's become a member of our party.”

Col related what she'd said to Wim. “Sant?” the boy asked.

“Absolut!” Col told him, then said to us, “He wanted to know whether we truly believed that.”

Wim smiled at that and nodded.

I guessed Col had given up on the idea of leaving him at the first village we came to.

After that good dinner, we were able to ride until it was full dark. Well, except for the light of the Evening Moon and the stars. We found a good place for the night and set up camp.

But none of us went to sleep for a while. We sat around, chatting about Lars and his family and farm, about what we should expect in our travels the next day, and about the stars in the sky. Every once in a while, Col, Madoc and Wim talked a bit in Solwinish and then taught the rest of us a word or phrase, and Wim some Learic. A few times we laughed at something someone said. It was all very pleasant.

When we went to sleep at last, the Evening Moon was waning. For once, I didn't wake when Madoc took his watch. In the morning, I woke feeling as if I'd missed something, and quickly realized what it was.

“Sorry,” I said to him when I sat next to him in a circle with the others.

He smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulders. “I missed you, but I knew you needed the sleep.”

We had some of Beatta's bread and jam for breakfast. It was quite delicious. We knew we had plenty of food and water for the rest of our journey, and were rested as well. There were no more mountains to climb or huge lakes to circle. We expected to arrive at the Stronghold the next day. So why did I have an uneasy feeling as we rode off that morning?

We hadn't been riding for a long time before the clouds began to form on the western horizon. Fluffy and white at first, but turning grayer and thicker rather quickly. “What do we do if it rains?” I asked Col.

“Are there any caves or other shelter nearby?” Blane asked.

Col shook his head. “The best we'll be able to do is find a grove of trees with a full canopy that we can stop under. Because you're right. It's about to rain and we'll need shelter.” He scanned the hills ahead, and then changed direction towards a clump of trees between two hills. We all followed.

We reached the trees just as the first drops began to fall. There were barely enough tall ones to cover all of us and our horses. We knew we'd get wet, but the trees would prevent us from becoming drenched. Unfortunately, we hadn't counted on the rain continuing for as long a time as it did.

We made ourselves as comfortable as we could. When we started pulling our blankets up over our heads to form a shield, Col pulled out a huge sheet of a strange material and showed us how to secure the ends high up in the trees to form a kind of roof. Wim's climbing abilities came in quite handy. The sound of the rain on the leaves overhead and on this roof was insistent. We had to shout to be heard above the pounding. And then we saw flashes through the trees and heard a rumbling from above.

“That's lightning and thunder,” Madoc said. Those were rare in Holmdale, but not unheard of.

After the next flash of lightning, though, one of the nearby trees burst into flames. “Will the rain put out the fire?” I shouted above the noise of the storm.

“If it doesn't, all of the trees could catch!” Madoc said.

We all watched the flames rise through one tree and then jump to the next one over. The fire wasn't coming in our direction, not yet, but we had to make a decision, stay where we were, sheltered from the rain, or ride off to completely avoid the fire. And then another flash of lightning ignited another tree even closer to us. We couldn't stay where we were.

We remounted our horses, and pulled down Col's improvised roof, taking off away from the trees and the fire, hoping we were going in the right direction. The sky above us was leaden and the rain continued unabated. We were all drenched before long. It had gotten colder, too, with the clouds blocking the sun.

We rode as fast as our steeds would carry us, away from the danger of the fire, but knew we'd have to stop at some point. I could barely see in front of my eyes because of the water dripping down from my wet hair but I was happy I'd put it up that day. I hoped the horses could see better than we could, but I doubted it.

Behind us we knew there was more lightning and thunder. The wind was picking up, too, but by then I was too wet to care. I could barely keep sight of Madoc ahead of me and Morna to my right. I kept hoping no one would get lost. It was times like this that I wished Madoc was the type of wizard who could do the kind of magic that controlled the weather.

On the storm raged, and on we rode, afraid to stop, and hoping to ride out from under the rain. It seemed like half a day had gone by the time the downpour began to let up. When it finally stopped, I couldn't believe it at first.

Madoc reined in his horse and turned to face me. I could see the others again and did a quick count. We were all there, even Wim, clinging for dear life to Col's back.

“The horses need a rest,” Madoc said. “And so do we.”

It had to be well-past luncheon time, but before we could eat, we saw to the horses, and under cover of our damp blankets, changed into dryer clothes. Of course, nothing with us was completely dry. The rain had seeped into everything. But it felt better to get out of the dripping clothing, and change our foot coverings and shoes.

Col and Madoc built a fire, bigger than any we'd had before, and set up a frame of branches to hang our clothes high over it so that they'd dry a bit. Meanwhile, Carys and Morna made us thick sandwiches with smoked meats that Col had and some of the cheese Beatta had given us. I knew we needed mugs of hot tea to warm us inside, so I saw to that.

“Do you think all of those trees burned?” Morna asked once we were all sitting around the fire, eating and drinking.

“They went up quickly because they were very dry before the storm. I would expect that many of them are gone now,” Col told her.

“Oh,” she said with a sorrowful look on her face.

“Morna, that is the way of nature,” Donal tried to tell her. “Trees grow and then die to make room for more.”

“We'll stop on our way back to the factory and see,” I told her, because I knew she'd be worried about it. “I'm sure some of them survived.”

She smiled at me and nodded, but I noticed she didn't eat as much as usual.

We didn't take off right away after we ate. Instead, we gave our horses a chance to recover a bit from the wild ride in the heavy rain and wind. We were stopped in a clearing with one tree in the center. It was distinctive because the trunk was twisted, while most of the other trees we'd see were straight and tall.

“We're not too far off our track because of the storm,” Col told us, looking at a little device similar to the kind the men used on boats. “Maybe a little south.” He looked at the hills around us. “We should be able to correct our way before we stop for the night.”

“But we don't know that there won't be another storm,” Blane said.

“We never know that. One of the ways the artificial satellites were used was to forecast the weather, to let us know where there were storms and which direction they were moving,” he said. “There are places on the planet where the storms are much worse than the one we just endured.”

“We experienced a terrible snow storm when we crossed the Frozen Tundra of Sorn on our way to Meecham,” Carys told him. “And we've sometimes had devastating rainstorms in Fairhaven, coming off the sea.”

“Then you know this was just an ordinary thunderstorm. We just happened to be caught out of doors in it.”

“I've read about storms where the winds are so strong that they can completely destroy a building,” Madoc said. “Have you ever experienced anything like that?” he asked Col.

“Just once when I was a boy,” he replied. “It was quite frightening, and when I saw the destruction afterwards I finally had an understanding of the wreckage caused by the launching of the Second Moon.”

“You knew about it when you were a child?” Morna asked.

“Oh, aye. My family was one of the ones that had hidden some of the books and records from Before. They were handed down from generation to generation along with tales of what had happened. Unfortunately, we lost some of those books during that monsoon. That's what storms like that are called.”

“What brought you to the Stronghold?” Donal asked him.

“There was a man, a scientist named Sam Mitchell, who roamed my part of the world looking for machines, for books that described them and for any knowledge about them. He thought it was time to start rebuilding. He was...he was very inspiring to me and a few others. We were young and willing to help him, and we had the information he wanted, or at least the start of it.”

“But that was in Standia, right?” I asked. “How far was that from the Stronghold?”

Col sighed. “Quite far. Initially Sam collected us and set up a place near my family home, but after he was killed, we realized we needed a safe and secure place to do what we needed to do.”

“Wait, did you say this Sam was killed?” Carys asked, but I knew that's what we were all focused on.

“I told you there are those who don't want us to resurrect any of the ways from Before. They wanted to stop us, so they killed our leader, Sam.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” she said.

He nodded, then went on. “We gathered all the books and other things we had, and wandered this part of the world, finding a few others like us, and eventually came to Solwintor. There were many known caves, but most were too small for what we had in mind. When we found the right one, our first step was to enlarge it and make it livable for over one hundred people. Now there are almost three hundred living there.” But then he stopped. Still, we'd learned more about Col and the Stronghold than we knew before.

“I think we've given the horses long enough,” Madoc said, rising. It was time to move on. He tapped out his pipe and put it away.

We started off again. The hills went on for quite a distance. Up and down, some covered with plants and trees, and some completely bare. There were no signs of people or animals, although there may have been some hiding behind a hill or under a shrub.

We stopped a couple of times to pick more fruit. We even found a few patches of edible vegetables. This land wasn't owned by anyone, at least Col didn't think so, so we didn't need to get permission.

When it started to get dark, we stopped for dinner. We had plenty of food now, although some was still soggy from the rain. Carys made one of her stews using our remaining smoked meat. The dish was full of vegetables and spiced with herbs and flavored with berries, a trick she'd discovered on our previous journey. Col and Wim were quite impressed with her cooking.

We didn't stay long after we finished dinner. Col wanted to make up more distance before we camped for the night. We were finally to the end of the hills when we stopped. The site was flat and grassy, our favorite kind of place to camp.

 

Chapter 18.

The night was cool and we needed our blankets for once. We set a fire and made our beds close to it. Col shared his blankets with Wim, wrapping the boy in one of them. Raj curled up between them, no doubt keeping an eye on them both.

I woke when Madoc went to take Donal's place guarding our camp, and pulled my blankets around me as I walked over to sit with him.

“I missed sitting with you last night,” I told him. “I know you didn't need me, but it's the only time we can be alone together.”

“You've said that before,” he pointed out.

“Well, it's true, so it bears repeating.”

“Everyone did well today,” he said.

“Yes. I was a little worried some of us might be separated from the others during the storm, but we stayed close to each other,” I told him. “I just hope the rest of the way is easy. I'm beginning to worry about what we might find when we reach the Stronghold.”

“Aye,” he said. “I fear that as well.”

“At least Col told us more about it.”

“That's part of what worries me. It doesn't seem to be a peaceful place, and the people there, besides arguing among themselves, have enemies.” He seemed even more thoughtful than usual. “Nissa, we need to be on our guard all of the time, not just keeping our abilities to ourselves, but also we can't make any commitments until we know which of the factions we want to support.”

“Surely we want to help Col's group, the ones who want to develop useful machines to aid people in their daily lives,” I said.

“If we can believe that he's telling the truth about what they intend,” Madoc said with a single nod. “Frankly, the only ones I trust completely are you and your family. And my sister of course.”

“We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears alert, and find ways to meet in private, the six of us.”

He nodded again, then sighed. “I never anticipated any of this when we set out on our journey. Maybe I should have fought harder to go alone.”

“You know you wouldn't have won,” I told him. “Whatever the dangers, we'll face them together.” I put my arm on his and pulled my blankets around both of us. The sensations I felt when we were this close were there as usual, but I couldn't dwell on them now. There'd be time enough once our journey was over.

I think I fell asleep in Madoc's arms because the next thing I remember is Blane coming to take Madoc's place. My dreams when I stretched out again were filled with people arguing, but I couldn't understand what they were saying or why it was so important. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep and then woke at the first light of day.

During a rushed breakfast, Col told us we'd be passing through the town of Osterbruk before we reached the Stronghold. To keep it and it's location a secret from the townspeople, we would approach from different directions and go to a tavern he knew of that was 'acceptable' for young ladies.

Blane would approach from the east with Donal and Morna. Col told him what to say in Solwinish to indicate that he was taking his red-headed 'cousins' from Leara to visit the Holgrens. Enough people in Osterbruk knew Lars Holgren to believe the story. Meanwhile, Madoc, his sister and I would approach from the south of the town. In Solwinish, he would claim to be heading north to another town called Leeden.

“Are we anywhere near Malstadt?” I asked, thinking maybe we should say that's where we were from, although none of us looked like typical Solwinish.

“Why do you ask?” Col wanted to know. He was frowning.

“That was where we were headed when the eruption of the volcano forced us to the east instead,” I explained

“The town is no more, or rather, it's been overrun by marauders. It was well that you didn't go there.”

“What about Osterbruk?” Morna asked. “Is it a safe place?”

“It's a decent enough place, like Grenska but much smaller.”

“What about you and Wim?” Carys asked him.

“The people in Osterbruk believe I'm a traveling scribe. They ignore my frequent comings and goings unless they need use of my services, and then I willingly oblige them, writing letters and taking them to other towns,” he explained. “I can say that Wim is my new apprentice.”

“Then we will have to make him look more presentable,” Morna said, smoothing the boys hair.

Wim let us clean his hands and face again with some of the water we had left, and to comb through his hair. The pants and shirt he wore, much to large with rolled up arms and legs would have to do.

We rode off with Col's plan in mind. I could understand why he didn't want to arouse the suspicions of the Osterbruk townfolk. When the sun was overhead we made a brief stop for luncheon, the usual cold spread of dried meat, cheese and fruit, washed down by lots of water. We were hoping to reach Osterbruk before dark, so we didn't dally.

I think we were all happy to see a cloudless sky after the storm the day before, but the sun beating down on us was awfully hot. I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse again and for once was grateful I was wearing a skirt. Gallin seemed to find the heat uncomfortable, too. He snorted more than usual. But maybe that was a reaction to all the plants around us.

I don't think I'd ever seen so many different kinds of trees in one place, not in Lord Graham's arbor nor at the Manor, nor even at the Citadel. Some still had flowers on them in a myriad of colors even this late in the summer.

“Do these produce fruit?” I asked Col.

“Oh, aye. I think they all do, but some not until the autumn when the weather starts to grow cold,” he told us. “And that one.” He pointed to a tree with big fat leaves. “That one produces a syrup that has medicinal properties. I'm sure your mother would be interested in it.”

I nodded, wondering how I could bring samples back to her.

The trees grew denser until we were riding through a veritable forest. Here, where the trees kept the sun from reaching the ground, there were fewer plants and shrubs mixed in with the trees. It was also quite a bit cooler.

We heard rather than saw a few forest creatures skittering about. Leaves that must have fallen the previous autumn still littered the ground. And we were surrounded by bird song. I saw some birds I knew, but others were very unusual.

“What kind of bird is that?” Morna asked about a particularly bright one.

“The orangey one? It's a grenata, I think. My wife could tell you for sure.” He looked around at all the birds. “We're always finding new species of trees and birds, insects and flowers in this area. I think it, too, was flooded for a while and the waters brought seeds and microbes from far away.”

“What are microbes?” Donal asked.

“Tiny animals and plants. You can only see some of them with a microscope.”

“What's that?” Morna wanted to know.

“It's like the magnifying device I have,” Madoc explained. “The one we use to look at the structure of leaves and insects. I'm sure the ones at the Stronghold are much more powerful, though.”

“I expect so,” Col agreed. “Those are some of the smaller devices that were saved.”

Madoc nodded. “I obtained mine from a trader at the market in Dunswell. He buys items from the ships that arrive in Nordholm and can't dispose of all their cargo.”

I knew some of the other things Madoc had in his rooms at the Manor, but I was sure he didn't want to share them all with Col, at least not yet.

Suddenly, the trees thinned again and we were out in the hot sun. “How much further?” I asked.

“Only about eighty dulnos to Osterbruk.”

That was good news. And those eighty dulnos went by faster than they should. We could see the town long before we reached it. It was about the size of Holmdale, maybe a little larger. The buildings looked sturdy, built from the trees in the area with sloping roofs that curved up at the lower ends. Some roofs were interesting colors. I wondered what kinds of dyes they used, bright blues and reds and yellows.

Even from a distance we could see that the shutters weren't just colored, but had cut-outs in a design that seemed to be repeated throughout the town.

Col showed us a path we could take to ride around the town and approach it from other directions on actual roads. They weren't paved like some of the ones in Arrandis, but certainly well-traveled. As Madoc, Carys and I rode into the town from the south, we could see that the cobblestone streets in Osterbruk criss-crossed at regular intervals. We found the tavern Col had told us about, and tied up our horses outside.

There were many people out in the streets, but it wasn't as crowded as Meecham, or even Grenska. We entered the tavern and were immediately struck by the bright light and the noise in the place. The clientèle were a boisterous lot, some sitting at large wooden tables and others milling about.

We found a small table off to one side and sat down. Immediately a woman in a very short skirt and low-cut white blouse with full short sleeves came over. She asked something in Solwinish, which I think was what we wanted, and wasn't surprised when Madoc answered for the three of us. She smiled at Carys and me and went off to get what he ordered.

We looked around at the crowd, but what I was most interested in were the lanterns and a huge chandelier that lit the place. Col had said that they used oil lights here, but I'd never seen any this large.

Our waitress returned quickly with huge mugs. Mine held a kind of juice drink, sweet and tart at the same time. She handed us a printed list and I was able to make out a few things I knew, but again, Madoc ordered for the three of us.

One of the men from a nearby table came over as we waited for our food. He spoke in Solwinish, of course, but I was able to make out the words for 'stranger' and 'north or south'. Madoc replied with the story we'd concocted and he seemed satisfied. He went back to his own table just as our food arrived.

Madoc had ordered roasted chicken with a kind of noodle in a creamy sauce and beans. We hadn't had food like this since we left the Manor. I could sense Carys studying the food and analyzing the ingredients in the sauce. I knew it wouldn't take her long to duplicate it.

“Ser gut!” I said to try out my Solwinish for 'very good', and Carys nodded her agreement. We all ate everything on our plates, including the small rolls with the strange seeds on them.

“Dip the roll in the sauce,” Madoc advised in the local language, demonstrating what he'd said, and we followed his lead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brothers and sister enter the tavern. Blane looked much like everyone else here, but Donal and Morna stood out with their red hair as much as the three of us did with our darker hair. They took a table not too far from us and I could hear when Blane ordered their meal. To my ears, his Solwinish sounded only slightly accented.

Col and Wim arrived soon afterwards. Col was greeted as an old friend by the man who'd questioned us. They talked for a short while and then the man indicated our table, said something to Col and they both laughed. I didn't know whether it was at our expense, but I didn't really care, and the next thing I knew, the man was leading Col to our table with Wim trailing behind.

The man pointed first to Col and then to us as he spoke, then slapped Col on the back, laughed again, and walked away. I didn't know what to make of it all until Col indicated that the man's name was Dierk and he was a 'gut van'. I knew that meant 'good friend'.

Col pulled two more chairs close to our table for himself and Wim and they sat down. In a very low voice he explained that Dierk suggested that he guide us north to Leeden. It couldn't have worked out better if we'd planned it.

The waitress returned, and Col ordered food for himself and the boy. It seemed we'd be there a while longer before we could leave. Col also told the waitress to bring us gradglass and I smiled at the thought. I'd really enjoyed the dessert in Grenska.

Every once in a while I glanced over to Blane, Donal and Morna. It seemed that many of the other diners were taking surreptitious glances their way, but no one, not even Dierk, approached them.

A different waitress, younger than ours, brought them food and they ate quietly until the couple sitting at the table on the other side of theirs finished their meal and stood to leave. The couple, darker than most of the others in the restaurant, stopped to talk to them, clearly asking what language they spoke.

Blane answered that he spoke Solwinish, of course, but his younger cousins were from Leara. The woman smiled and the man began to talk to them in Learic.

“That's Jan and Mara,” Col told us. “They're from Kavas, far to the west of here and they work at the Stronghold. I'll find a way to signal them to take the rest of our party to the Stronghold.”

“Do they speak Learic in Kavas?” I asked.

“Oh, no. They speak Kecha. But they're some of our translators, and know many languages. They rarely have a chance to speak all the ones they know.” He rose and walked to where the couple were still talking to my brothers and sister. He greeted Jan and Mara and seemed to ask about the three young people at the table.

The people at the tables around them seemed to be paying attention, but didn't say or do anything.

Col returned to us and whispered, “They got the message.”

“How come no one here knows about the Stronghold and that you and those two work there?” I asked.

“Well, as I said, they think I'm a wandering scribe who knows everyone within the region, and they've been led to believe that Jan and Mara visit the farms in the area to spread the new religion.”

“New religion?” Carys asked.

“Oh, aye. Based on the land. I think they worship the plants and trees or something.”

The waitress brought his food and Wim's, as well as our dessert. They ate quickly so we could leave.

Madoc paid for our food and Col for his and Wim's. We left the tavern together, collected the horses, and rode north. But once we'd left the cobblestone streets, we turned west again.

 

Chapter 19.

Col said we'd reach the Stronghold before full dark, but the sun was setting and the Evening Moon rising, and I didn't see anything ahead of us except still another set of hills. Suddenly, Col called to us, “This way!” and veered to the right.

We followed him around a low rise and suddenly, there in front of us, was a grove of low trees, growing against the next hillside. Only it wasn't really a grove of trees. Col reached it first and pulled at the rightmost tree trunk, moving the entire facade to reveal a very large cave opening.

We could actually ride into the cave. The floor was earthen and I could see archways on either side of the entrance.

“We'll take the horses through here. There's an area just beyond where some of the livestock are kept,” he told us.

The area he took us to was huge and there was a large hole overhead, letting in lots of natural sunlight. We could see a corral with about two dozen horses in it, and others with cows and sheep.

“There are more areas like this scattered through the Stronghold. The 'chimneys' let in light, but also fresh air. Some are used for the animals we keep, and others for growing our few crops.”

That explained a lot, I thought. We removed our saddles and packs and let the horses go. There were bales of hay along the sides of the chamber and troughs of water.

“You can leave your saddles here,” Col said. “But take your packs. We'll find you quarters in the residential section and then I'll introduce you to some of the others.”

Before we left the chamber, however, Blane, Donal and Morna arrived with Jan and Mara. Col introduced us all to his colleagues, then Col and the couple led us through a maze of corridors to a very different kind of section of the Stronghold.

“This is where we live, where we sleep and eat,” Mara said. “I believe there are some beds in the main dormitories that you can use until we sort you out.”

The rooms they took us to were similar to the dormitories at the factory. Rows of cots, each with a small cabinet to keep personal items. The rooms were lit by lamps similar to the ones we saw in the tavern in Osterbruk.

Mara showed Carys, Morna and me which beds were available in the women's dormitory while her husband and Col took the men to another one. “You can wash up in there, if you like, and change your clothes,” she said. She showed us the bathing room used by the women. I know my eyes lit up when I saw the tub.

“Where does the water come from?” Carys asked, pumping some into a basin for washing hands. After about a week of traveling, she was obviously as happy to have a readily available place to wash as I was.

“There are many underground streams that originally created these caverns. We collect some of the water and pass it through cloth and metal filters to remove silt and other undesirable contents, although it doesn't remove any germs or other microbes. We still boil the water to remove those for drinking water,” she said.

I think I understood what she meant. She left us and we quickly washed and changed out of our dusty traveling clothes. By the time we were refreshed she was back. “I know you've already eaten dinner, so we can go straight to get you registered.”

Carys, Morna and I exchanged a glance. But we soon found out what she meant. After a few more corridors we came to an office where a woman sat at a low table with a large book.

Mara spoke to her to explain who we were, and the woman greeted us in Learic. “Please write your names here and list your abilities.”

We looked at each other in alarm, but then I realized she meant what skills we had that the Stronghold could use. I wrote my full name, Narissa Day, and listed 'sewing', 'swordsmanship', and 'cooking'. They weren't asking how good we were at anything, just whether we knew how to do it. I was about to put the writing instrument down, then decided to add 'healing'. I might not be as good as my mother in concocting potions but I knew how to use many of them.

Morna and Carys also wrote their names and skills. The woman smiled at us and said, “Welcome to the Stronghold. I'm Sigrid Holman and I'm the Registrar. Your brothers have already been here and are meeting with Steward Peterson.”

“I'll take them,” Mara told her.

The Steward's office was nearby. Madoc and my brothers were already there with Col and Wim, too, deep in conversation with an older man with very close-cut gray hair. He was short and slim.

Madoc introduced the three of us and Mara went on her way.

“We're glad you can join us,” Steward Peterson said. “I am in charge of this part of the facility, but we try to run it as a democracy.”

I think I knew what that was, a government where everyone had a vote on what happened. I wasn't sure how that worked, since I'd always lived in a country ruled by a king and other royalty, not that Duke Alec made demands on us.

“We came here because we've been searching for the source of two books,” Madoc said. “When we met Col, he felt that we could be of help to you here, but we're still not sure how.”

“Col has always been a good judge of talent,” the Steward said. He turned to him and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

Now I expected we'd learn how much he sensed about our abilities, and what the people of the Stronghold might want us to do to help their cause.

Col looked from one of us to the other, as if he was trying to decide what to say about each, or maybe all of us. Finally he addressed Peterson. “They all seem to have knowledge that we lack. They've lived in a much less technological society than any of us, and yet they've survived, thrived even. Madoc is considered a wizard, that is a wise man and teacher. He was able to look at the diagrams in one of the books he mentioned and construct a communication system and an engine for a sailing ship. That kind of ability is sorely lacking among all of the academic people here.”

Peterson nodded. “Well, I think we'll assign you each to one of our units after breakfast tomorrow. But you've had a long ride, so I will let you get some rest.”

We were being dismissed. Col insisted on showing us the way back to the dormitories although I think we could have found our own way. He was taking Wim with him to his quarters. The boy was actually going to become his apprentice, despite the fact that he'd never learned to read or write Solwinish. Still, he seemed to learn to speak languages fairly quickly.

When we entered the women's dormitory, we saw five women already there. The one nearest the beds we'd picked was brown-skinned like Col. Two of the others were even darker and looked a lot alike. And the last two were typical tall blond natives of Solwintor.

One of the very dark women spoke to us. I took her to ask who we were, but not in an accusatory manner.

In my best Solwinish, I told her that I was Nissa, that the short red-head was my sister Morna, and our friend was Carys. I also told her we were from Leara and she smiled.

“Welcome to the Stronghold,” she said in perfect Learic. “I am Katya and my sister is Talia. That's Rani and those two are Helga and Gudrin.”

We nodded at the others and they nodded back.

“How did you find this place?” Katya asked.

I kept the story simple. “We came north to look for the source of two books in a language none of us could read. We met Col Ramin at the factory west of Grenska and he brought us here.”

Her sister's Learic wasn't as fluent, but she asked, “You alone with Col come here?”

We smiled to encourage her and Carys replied, “Our brothers are with us. They're in the men's dormitory.”

“Ah!” Talia said, smiling back, her teeth brilliant white in her almost black face.

“Where are you from?” I asked out of curiosity.

Katya replied, “From the far west, a country called Rinaga. Our mother and father brought us here to work with their friend, Maxim Lee.”

The other three women had been studying us, and just when I thought that none of them understood what we were saying, one of them, Gudrin asked, “What do you do?”

“Steward Peterson said we'd be given assignments in the morning,” Carys said. “But I like to cook and experiment with new foods and spices.”

Gudrin smiled for the first time. “Maybe you will try some of the new plants I've been cultivating.”

“Col said that you didn't grow very much here,” Morna said.

“It's the lack of sunlight, of course,” Gudrin said. “There've always been plants that grow underground. But with the bit of light we get through the chimney holes, we've been able to adapt a few others to grow here.”

“We've also heard that there are new species of animals and plants that were found outside of the Stronghold,” Carys said.

“Oh, they're probably not really new but new to this land. Occasionally I explore, but I don't go too far,” Gudrin said. “And our hunters and gatherers bring in any new things they find.”

“Does everyone here speak Learic?” I asked. “I was hoping to learn more Solwinish.”

“Then you must spend some time in the library,” Katya told me. “There are texts there and the primers some of us used to improve our knowledge of different languages of this world.”

“A real library?” Morna asked, her eyes wide. I knew she could never have enough books.

Katya laughed. “Yes.”

“But in answer to Nissa's question,” Gudrin said. “About half the people here only speak one or two languages. The translators, like Katya, know many...”

“...although I'm not really fluent in them,” Katya said modestly.

“The books we're trying to analyze are in any number of tongues,” Gudrin said. “And everyone who joins us brings even more books, some with lovely pictures of plants I've never seen here.”

“Drawings, you mean?” Carys asked.

“And photographs,” Gudrin said with a strange smile. “I expect you've never seen any. Before, people were able to capture the images of people and other things on a material that could then be treated to produce a permanent picture.”

“Oh!” Carys said. “That's part of what Kerr and the people at the factory were working on!”

“And you have books with some of these...what did you call them?” I asked.

“Photographs, from the words for 'light' and 'image',” Katya said.

“There is much for us to learn here,” I said with a smile.

“But I think, now, we should all get some rest.”

“Are there many more women who share this dormitory with us?” Morna asked, as she began to unpack some of her things and put them in the little cabinet beside her bed.

“Another dozen or so. Some work at night, because it's really all the same here, day and night, at least for the work on the books and the experiments,” Katya said. “And some take occasional night shifts.”

“And then there's Mena,” Gudrin said with another strange smile.

“She will be stays with Tomas,” Talia said with a shake of her head and the others laughed.

Her Learic wasn't very grammatical, but we knew what she meant. I was sure we would be hearing more about that, but I was very tired, so I smiled at our new friends and said, “Do we take turns in the bathing room?”

“We're not that formal,” Katya said. She took a bar of soap from her cabinet and a nightgown and piece of toweling, and started for the bathing room. Her sister followed and so did Rani.

Carys, Morna and I looked at each other and shrugged, then took our own soap, cloths and toweling and went to get ready for bed ourselves. We hadn't brought nightgowns with us because we didn't think we'd have an opportunity to use them. When Katya and Talia saw that we didn't have any, they offered to bring us some of theirs. They were as tall as Carys, so the gowns fit her pretty well, maybe a little big, and were only a little short on me, but when Morna put one on, it swam on her and dragged on the floor.

“Wait,” Rani said, holding up a brown hand. “Mine will fit you.”

She was right. The gown was similar to one Morna had at home and made her grin. “Thanks, Rani!”

The bathing room was huge, almost as big as the dormitory. There were three basins with the kinds of spigots we'd seen at Lord Graham's Keep.

“We have a good water distribution system in the Stronghold so that no one has to carry water anywhere,” Rani said.

“Yes, Mara told us a little about that,” I said.

“It's fed by an underground spring that seems to provide a limitless supply.”

The big tub was also supplied with the spigots and there was a small cubicle in one corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. When Katya opened the door, I could see that it had a very high spigot.

“That's the rinsing stall,” Rani told us. “Go ahead and try it after Katya's done.”

The water was a little colder than I liked but the arrangement worked well to quickly wash off our bodies before we donned our borrowed nightgowns.

Gudrin and Helga entered the bathing room just as we were about to return to the dormitory. “Isn't that Katya's?” Gudrin asked me when she saw me.

“We only brought blouses, skirts and a pair of wide-legged pants,” I replied. “We didn't think we'd need nightgowns because we've been sleeping  
outdoors.”

“I'd like to see those pants,” Katya said.

Carys explained how we'd made them for the trip. I'd noticed that Gudrin and Helga were still wearing one-piece outfits similar to the ones that the people at the factory wore and the others had worn those earlier, except here they were an odd shade of green.

“Will we be issued clothing like you're wearing?” I asked.

“The coveralls,” Gudrin said. “Yes, they're standard apparel for everyone here.”

“Where do you wash them and any of your other clothes?” Morna asked.

“In the laundry,” Helga told us. Although Gudrin and Katya had done most of the talking for the five of them, every once in a while one of the others said something.

“We'll show you where that is tomorrow,” Gudrin promised. “But you won't have to wash your clothing yourself. The laundresses do that. Unless you're assigned to the laundry.”

When we all returned to the dormitory, or 'dorm' as our friends called it, there was another woman there. Tall, blond and blue-eyed, but much more beautiful than any of the other Solwinish women we'd met on our journey.

“Mena, these are our new dorm mates, Nissa, Carys and Morna,” Katya told the newcomer.

“They're from Leara?” she asked in Solwinish, without really acknowledging us.

“Ja,” I replied. If she insisted on speaking her language, I'd make the effort to do so as well. Now, what were the words for 'we came today'? Oh, yes. “Kommen dot.”

“Hontala!” she said, meaning 'she speaks'.

“Well, of course we speak!” Carys replied in Learic. Then she looked sheepish and looked at me, “Sorry.”

I smiled at her, and Helga told us, “Ignore Mena.”

And that's how we met some of the other women at the Stronghold.

 

Chapter 20.

In the morning, we washed and dressed in our cleanest clothes, then followed Rani, Helga and Gudrin to the refectory. They told us that Katya and Talia often ate early so they could be at their work before 'eight'. I expected that meant something like eight bells for us. Mena was still asleep, or at least not moving under her blankets.

The refectory was like the one at the factory. The tables were quite full, but my brothers and Madoc had saved seats for us. Rani, Helga and Gudrin were able to sit nearby, too, and we introduced them.

“Try the buns,” Donal advised. “They're even better than the ones Col had.”

There was long tables along one wall filled with platters and bowls of food, just like at the Manor, and we helped ourselves. Everything looked good, and the best part was that we didn't have to prepare it ourselves. Although, I'm sure Carys didn't look at it that way.

“I'd like to meet some of the cooks,” she told everyone once we'd sat down again and began to eat. I smiled to myself but didn't say anything.

We were almost finished eating when Steward Peterson came over to us. “We've decided where each of you will be placed based on the skills you listed.” He consulted a piece of paper. “Blane Day, you will be assigned to the force that protects the Stronghold. Donal, you'll work on the inventions that are almost completed and find practical uses for them. Um, Narissa,” he looked over the lenses of his glasses at me, “You will work on clothing production.”

I interrupted him, “That's Nissa. But I want to learn languages and help with the translations!”

“Yes, well, maybe at a later date. Now where was I? Oh, yes, Carys will be assigned to the kitchens and Morna, you will work with Gita Ramin.”

I wondered why everyone else would be doing something they were thoroughly suited for while I'd be...sewing! I couldn't stop frowning.

“Now, Master Madoc, we'd like you to work with some of our leaders here, deciding on which books to work on next, and planning what needs to be done to improve the facilities at the Stronghold,” Peterson said. He removed his spectacles and addressed us all. “I know you will all have something to contribute to our efforts. After breakfast you will be issued appropriate clothing and then you can get to work.” With that, he walked away.

Rani noticed my disappointment and smiled at me. “That's all right, Nissa. I work on clothing production, as well.”

At least I'd have someone I knew working with me. “But the only clothing anyone wears here are those awful coveralls. What would we be doing?”

“Oh, you'd be surprised,” she said with a twinkle in her dark eyes. “Look around you. We've got men and women of all sizes and shapes.” I thought at first she meant we'd be making something other than the coveralls, but then she went on. “Why, besides making new ones, sometimes we have to shorten them, or mend them. The real challenge comes when we have to make coveralls for people like Marko.” She indicated a man standing at the food tables. He was even taller than most of the Solwinish and quite a bit broader. Yet the coveralls didn't fit him too badly.

“Do you ever make anything else?” I practically begged.

“Oh, yes,” Rani said. “There is need for other types of clothing and for linens, seat cushions, even baby clothing.”

I hadn't really noticed any children, but of course a place this size with this many people would certainly have some. Hadn't Katya said that she'd come here as a child?

We finished our breakfasts and as we were leaving the refectory, a woman I hadn't met before handed each of my party two of the ubiquitous coveralls. “You can wear them over other clothing or not, as you desire,” she said.

I made a detour to the dormitory with Morna and Carys and we changed from our skirts and blouses to the standard uniform of the Stronghold. The greenish tinge of the fabric didn't do anything for any of us. Mine was almost long enough but baggy. Rani, who'd accompanied us, showed Morna and Carys how to roll up the bottoms of theirs so they could walk without tripping.

“I'll hem them for you tonight,” she said. “But for now, they'll do fine. And if you want to have your other clothing laundered, just leave it outside the dormitory this evening. It will be collected, cleaned and returned within a day.”

She showed them where to go for their assignments, then took me to a large chamber where six other people sat at big square tables with fabric spread across them. One of the tables was empty and so was the stool in front of it. “You can use that one,” Rani said. “I'll bring you something to work on.”

The man at the table next to mine looked at me with curiosity. He had a round face, oddly shaped eyes, a short straight nose and black hair. I smiled at him and he smiled back. “I'm Kwan,” he said in Solwinish although clearly Rani had been talking to me in Learic.

I pointed to myself and said, “Nissa.”

Rani returned with a pile of the fabric used for the coveralls, a few pieces of a flimsy kind of paper, and a cutting instrument. “You can use the pattern to cut out two of each of the pieces,” she said. “I see you've met Kwan. He 's one of the people here who knows all sorts of Ministic languages so he keeps waiting for someone to ask him to work at least part time on translations.”

I didn't know what Ministic languages were or where they were from, but I was certain I'd find out.

“Oh, and I also wanted to tell you that when we have our breaks at ten or two, I'll take you to the library to borrow some of the primers we told you about.” With that, Rani left me to go to a table in the next row where she set to work immediately, rapidly sewing very fine seams connecting pieces of fabric to form one more coverall. I wondered why they needed so many.

I'd used a pattern before to cut out pieces for some garments I'd made. I tried to remember all that Jannet had taught us, but I also let the power flow through me to my hands as I spread out the fabric and laid the pattern over it. Rani had said I should cut out two of each piece. Was there a way to cut both at the same time, I wondered, but decided to be safe and not try that just yet.

I assumed the trick was to make use of as much of the fabric as possible with little waste. Arranging the flimsy pattern this way and that, I was finally satisfied. I found a container of pins to hold the pattern in place as I cut. The tool Rani had given me was even easier to use than the ones we had at the Manor.

As I worked I let my mind wander. Several things occurred to me, so that when a bell rang somewhere, signaling our morning break, and Rani collected me to go to the library, I asked her, “Hasn't anyone ever tried to make the coveralls more individualistic?”

“What do you mean, like putting their initials on them or something?” she asked. We were walking down a corridor I hadn't been in before, at least I thought not.

“Well, that would be one way. But as you pointed out earlier, people here are different shapes and sizes. Also colors,” I said.

“No! I hadn't noticed!” she said with mock dismay, making me laugh. She obviously had a good sense of humor.

“Anyway, do the coveralls have to be this hideous shade?” I asked. “Can't the women's ones have narrower waists?”

“Oh, I see what you mean.” She thought about that as we entered a large chamber that had shelves going all the way up to the very high ceiling. Books filled the shelves, even more books than at Magnus' shop in Grenska. This was the library.

It was quite a sight, but I still had questions about the coveralls. “Is the fabric naturally that color?” I asked.

“They use some kind of grasses or leaves in making it. Something called thread grass I think, but Gudrun would know. That's what gives it the greenish color,” she replied. “This way,” she said, leading me to some shelves halfway across the room. “I think this will do for starters,” she said, removing a book with a red cover from the end of a row. It appeared to be a book on Solwinish grammar. “And this one,” she selected another that looked like a children's book with pictures and the Solwinish names for what was in the pictures.

I took the two books gladly. “Thank you,” I told her.

“You have to tell the librarian you're taking them and for how long,” Rani advised. She led me next to a desk to the side of the door where a man sat writing on some papers. “Sobel, this is Nissa. She's from Leara and wants to learn Solwinish.”

“I'd like to take these books, but I don't know how long I'll need them,” I told the man.

He nodded. “Come back in a fortnight and let me know if you'll need them any longer,” he said. “And welcome to the Stronghold.” He wrote the names of the books on a new sheet of paper and asked me to write my name after each.

Much happier than I'd been earlier, I took the two books with me.

“We can sit in the garden for a while before we go back,” Rani suggested.

I couldn't imagine a garden in this warren of chambers and corridors far underground, but when I saw what she meant, I smiled. Of course, we had some indoor plants at the Manor, but the word 'garden' meant those areas full of flowers and vegetables overseen by Glynis' mother Adith.

The chamber Rani took me to was full of both flowering plants and vegetable beds. I recognized some of the plants we grew indoors, but there were also a few small rose bushes, flowers I knew came from bulbs, like tulips and daffodils, and the frilly tops of root vegetables, plus several vines.

Gudrin sat on one of the many low benches scattered throughout the space, examining the leaves of a low-growing flower. She looked up at our approach.

“I brought Nissa to see your pride and joy,” Rani told Gudrin.

She smiled at me. “Please sit and enjoy.”

“It's lovely!” I said. “And totally unexpected.”

“In addition to the chimney hole that lets some natural light in, we use special lighting based on a book from Minis,” she said.

“That's where Kwan is from?” I asked.

“Yes. There are a few Ministic people here,” Rani said. “Most of them are very nice.”

“And we water the plants with water from the underground springs. They are much more numerous in this part of the Stronghold,” Gudrin said.

“How long have there been people working here?” I asked. It was one of the many questions that had occurred to me as I worked that morning. I knew that it had been started not long before Col had come from Standia, but I didn't know how long ago that was.

“The first came over twenty years ago, but it took much work to make it habitable,” Rani said. “Now, it's like a little town unto itself.”

“I can see that,” I told her. So Col must be older than he looked.

“Nissa is already making suggestions about changing our uniforms,” Rani told Gudrin.

She raised one eyebrow. “And what did Wert say?”

“We haven't approached him yet.”

“Who's Wert?” I asked.

“The man in charge of cloth and clothing production,” Rani replied. “I think we'll have to decide the best way to approach him. He doesn't like any changes and even more, he doesn't like other people to have ideas, especially good ones.”

“Then I guess we'll have to devise a way for him to think it's his own idea,” I said, and the other two smiled.

“We should get back to work,” Rani said, just before a bell rang throughout the Stronghold. We told Gudrin we'd see her at luncheon and returned to the sewing room.

I was beginning to get an idea of how we could convince Wert to change the construction of the coveralls, but meanwhile I began to assemble the pieces I'd cut earlier that morning.

Kwan handed me a small box of needles and a spool of thread. I'd noticed how fine a seam he'd been sewing. I wasn't sure I could sew as well as Kwan or Rani, but I tried, letting my mind direct the needle in and out of the fabric, quickly and deftly. I was pleased with my first seam and continued.

“Gut!” Kwan said, admiring my work with a smile and a nod.

“Tek,” I told him.

I worked the rest of the morning and was amazed when the bell rang again. Was it time for luncheon already?

Rani had to take some finished coveralls to another chamber and said she'd meet me at the refectory. With a stop at the dorm to put the two books from the library in my cabinet, I found my way there and sat down with Carys, Blane and Madoc.

“Wait until you taste some of the food,” Carys told us. “They make some very different dishes here.”

“Did you teach them to make Meecham cookies?” Blane asked.

“No, not yet,” she said. “I want them to accept me and my cooking abilities first. They have very different ovens and the largest cold boxes I've ever seen! They're colder, too, than the ones we're used to.”

Food was being put out on the side tables and we took turns going to select our lunches. Most of what was there was similar to our usual fare at the Manor but there were a few items that were very unusual including a big flat and round bread with melted cheese on it and a red substance. It was cut into individual pieces so I took one to taste. Another different item looked like a noodle that had been wrapped around something. There were many of them on a platter and each of the people ahead of me walking along the tables had taken one. Of course, I did, too. I'd have to ask Carys what each of these foods was, but first I'd taste them.

We'd each selected different foods. I was amazed at the variety of what there was. As we began to eat, Morna arrived, brimming over with excitement.

“Gita is wonderful. And she has the cutest baby animals and wants me to help her with them!” she said. Then she looked at our plates, pointing to a few items and asking what they were.

“Why don't you get a plate and try some of these delicacies,” I suggested. “This one is particularly tasty,” I told her indicating the noodle one.

Morna didn't need any more urging. She returned before long with a plate full of unusual items, and had started eating them before she even sat down. Every bite was accompanied with a sigh of pleasure, and all thoughts of Gita and her animals were forgotten, at least for a while.

Eventually Donal joined us, too, and so did Rani and Gudrin, Katya and a man called Holt, who worked with Blane. Katya's sister was eating at another table with Helga and a few other people, but they smiled at us and waved. I saw Jan and Mara at still another table, deep in conversation with another couple.

It seemed that everyone in our party had enjoyed their mornings, and learned more about the Stronghold and the people there. Donal told us that some of the machines and inventions the engineers were working on were even more fantastic than the ones in Madoc's books. So we told everyone sitting with us more about those books and how we'd come to be there.

 

Chapter 21.

All the while, I noticed that Mena was sitting at a table not too far away with two other women and five men. Every once in a while she'd glance our way and I was convinced she wasn't looking at me. I wondered what she had in mind.

I poured myself some juice from the pitcher on our table. There was also ale and water to satisfy everyone's taste. The juice was good, although I wasn't certain what fruit it was from.

All too soon, luncheon was over. Rani and I returned to our sewing room and went back to work. I'd brought my second coverall with me from the dorm because I'd had an idea when I was assembling the garment that morning and I wanted to try it out. I waited until I'd finished the coverall I'd cut out and seamed, then spread out my own coverall across my work table, thinking about what I could do to it so that it fit me better.

I thought about the women crew members of the Gray Gull. They wore pants like the men, and yet they fit their different figures quite well. The waists were the same or narrower but the hips were wider, more rounded. I thought about how I could get that affect with the coveralls.

The thing that had astonished me at first about them, besides the unfortunate color, was the way they closed. Instead of laces or innumerable tiny buttons, there were two long metal rows with a tiny metal piece attached at one end. When you pulled the piece up, the two rows came together and locked. And when you pulled the piece down, they separated again. Rani said they were called 'grippers'.

I wondered whether I could modify that, but couldn't see how, so I looked instead at the seams. Since I'd just made one of the garments, I knew that there weren't that many seams. In fact the construction was rather simple. I could, of course, narrow the waist at the side seams, but that might not be enough.

I began to take my coverall apart, opening the seams and resewing them, then adding additional ones. I could feel Kwan's eyes on me. In a way this was like turning a skirt into wide-legged pants. Just a slight change here and there and the coverall was more suited to a woman's figure.

When I was done, I held the coverall up and looked at it. All it needed was a belt with pouches to carry things, like the one I usually wore.

“Till ni?” he asked.

“Ja,” I replied. It was for me.

He studied it carefully. “Gut!”

“Tek.” But my Solwinish wasn't up to explaining to him my ideas. Instead, since I had his attention, I pursued something else I'd wondered. “Skriva Ministic.” I motioned writing. I wanted to see whether his language was the one in Madoc's books, although I doubted it.

His eyebrows went up. Obviously he didn't know why I was asking, but he complied, taking a blank piece of the pattern paper and a kind of stylus, and marking some figures. They were nothing like I'd ever seen before. It wasn't even the same alphabet we used, just some lines. “Min namna,” he said. So that's what his name looked like in Ministic. It certainly wasn't the language in Madoc's books, but it was interesting. Perhaps once I'd mastered Solwinish I'd look into learning it. Of course, I expected that by then we'd be leaving for home.

I wasn't ready yet to show my creation to Wert, but planned to model it for everyone that evening. I put it aside and went to ask Rani what I should do next.

“There are some clothes in a basket in the corner that need mending,” she said. “Why don't you work on those?”

It was rather mindless work, easily completed. I was still annoyed, though, that I'd been assigned to do this. In fact, I wondered why Col had brought us here. Although Carys and Morna seemed happy with their assignments, and Blane hadn't complained about his, only Madoc and Donal seemed to be doing something that was really useful to the purpose of the Stronghold. It wasn't that I was feeling less important, just that I thought I had more to contribute.

The bell rang again, signaling the afternoon rest period. I was already getting used to the schedule of this place, not too different from home. This time Rani took me to see the nursery where two women, including Katya's sister Talia, and a young man were tending to about a dozen or so young children from infants in cradles to a few who played by themselves.

“I love to come here and watch them,” Rani said.

“Miss Rani, will you play with us?” a little boy asked her, tugging on the leg of her coverall.

“Just for a little while, Stef,” I understood her to tell him, then she promptly sat on the floor where he'd been building with blocks with two others.

Talia caught my eyes and smiled. I smiled back then joined Rani and the three children. While we piled blocks and laughed, Rani asked, “Did you see the way Mena was studying your men at luncheon?”

“Yes,” I said. “Tell me about her.”

“There's not much to tell other than the fact that she'll go after every new young man that comes here,” she said with a shrug. “And your brothers and Madoc are quite good-looking.”

“Well, Blane is practically betrothed to Carys. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they made it official when we arrive home,” I said.

Rani gave me an odd look, but quickly hid it behind a smile. “And Madoc?”

I know I blushed because I didn't have to say anything to make her grin and guess, “You fancy him yourself, don't you?”

It was my turn to shrug. “We've known each other for ten years, mostly as teacher and student and more recently as friends. I know he cares for me, but I doubt it will ever lead to much more.”

“Well, I hope you warn him about Mena,” she said.

“He'd never be drawn to a woman like that,” I said.

“Don't be too sure. He is a man.”

I hoped she was wrong. Not about Madoc being a man, but about whether Mena could attract his interest. Still, it wasn't my place to tell him about her. I turned my attention back to the children and the stack of blocks they were working on. Rani had spoken to them in Solwinish, so I asked, “Hur hog?” It was already pretty tall and if they made it much higher it would topple over.

One of the children stood up and reached as high as he could over the pile to show me how high.

“Tell him it will fall if he makes it that high,” I told Rani and she translated what I'd said. He frowned at me and shook his head.

To prove his point, he and his little friends worked quickly to make the pile of the blocks higher. Miraculously, they didn't fall but seemed to stick together.

“They're made of a magnetic material,” Rani said to explain the phenomena. She took two blocks and held them together. “Try to pull them apart.”

It took a lot of effort to do so. I'd heard the word 'magnetic' before when ships' crews talked about the instruments they used to steer their ships, but I didn't understand what one thing had to do with the other. Unfortunately at that point, the bell rang again and we had to leave. Rani told the children we'd be back again another day and they waved good-bye.

When we arrived back at the sewing room, before Rani started her work, I showed her how I'd changed my coverall. She examined it carefully and smiled. “Why don't you wear this one tomorrow and I'll take you to meet Wert.”

“That's just what I was thinking,” I agreed. There was a new basket of mending in the corner and I got to work on it. By the time I finished the last garment, it was time to stop working for the day.

It hadn't been as bad as I expected, but certainly not very challenging. The only thing I was proud of out of the entire day's work was what I'd done to my coverall. I took it and followed Rani back to the dorm.

Katya and Morna were already there, heading for the bathing room to wash up for dinner. “Carys said there'd be some more interesting dishes tonight,” Morna said. “I hope they're as good as luncheon. I'm starving!”

I decided to wait until everyone was there later in the evening to show them my coverall. I was sure my sister would want me to fix hers the same way, besides shortening it for her.

Talia finally arrived just as we were leaving for the refectory. Her sister told her to meet us there and she nodded.

“Your sister is very quiet,” I told Katya as we walked away.

“I guess I talk enough for both of us,” she replied.

“She's very good with children, though,” I said.

Katya nodded. “She's not as shy with them I think. And she doesn't have to make the effort to speak in other tongues.”

“Nissa says that Carys and Blane are practically betrothed,” Rani said.

“It's true,” Morna confirmed. “If we hadn't been so busy with another friend's wedding before we left the Manor, I bet they would be by now. And did my sister tell you about herself and Madoc?”

“Morna!” I shouted.

“Well, it's true, isn't it? That the two of you love each other?”

I must have turned every shade of red.

“Nissa, any woman would be proud to have a man like Madoc.”

“I don't 'have' him, at least not in the way you imply,” I objected.

“Did you see Mena looking Blane and Madoc over?” Katya asked. “She's got her eyes on both of them.”

“Then she's in for a disappointment,” Morna predicted.

We'd reached the refectory and each grabbed a plate, filling it with all manner of things. I was happy to see the fruits that Col had with him during our journey, the fashar that looked like burce but were red. And there were three kinds of roasted meat and four kinds of potatoes.

I learned why we hadn't seen Carys back at the dorm. She was helping to bring out all of the food. I hoped she'd be able to eat with us.

We found seats with my brothers and two other men Donal had met in his work. Katya and Rani seemed to know them and were happy to see them joining us.

“Has anyone seen Madoc?” Morna asked.

“Not since just after luncheon,” Blane replied. “He went off with Col and another man. It looked to be something urgent.”

It felt strange that Carys and Madoc weren't at the table with us. I kept looking at the doorway, hoping to see him come in. Carys continued to bring out platters and bowls of food and remove those emptied by the hungry crowd.

The food was very good, though. I liked just about everything I'd taken, except for a long green vegetable that was quite bitter. Talia arrived and, soon after, Carys was able to get away and join us as well.

“The food is wonderful,” Morna told her.

“It is, isn't it? They have some really good cooks in the kitchen here and I'm learning so much!” Leave it to Carys to find enjoyment in cooking. “Where's my brother?” she asked.

“That's what we've all been wondering,” Donal said.

 

Chapter 22.

We were finishing our food when I saw Madoc walk in with Col and three other men. They were deep in conversation and took five empty seats close to the doorway but didn't get their food right away.

I realized I hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Madoc alone all day and didn't think I'd be able to now. I turned to Katya, who seemed to know everyone, and asked, “Who are those men with Madoc and Col?”

“One is my father, Niko,” she began, indicating the tall black-skinned man. “He's the coordinator of all the experiments that go on deep in the cavern away from the living and working quarters. The shorter man is Oskar Mundt, who was elected president last year and really runs this place no matter what Steward Peterson thinks, and the other tall one is his pet mage, Toren,” she readily replied.

“Mage?” Morna asked.

“Yes. You may call Madoc a wizard, but Toren can really do magic, or at least he could for Oskar when they lived outside. Seems the walls of the Stronghold put a damper on his abilities.” She smirked when she said it. I didn't think she had much use for Toren, although I wasn't sure what she meant by 'damper'.

“What kind of magic?” I asked.

“Oh, you know. Starting a fire by pointing a finger, creating a ball of light in his palm, stopping the wind and rain with one word. That sort of thing.”

Whether he still had that kind of magical ability or not, Toren dressed like a magician in a storybook. The robe he wore was black with suns and moons and stars embroidered on it. His master, Oskar, wasn't very tall, but he emitted a more commanding aura.

I wondered what they were planning and why they thought Madoc could help them. I was tempted to touch his mind, but we'd been very careful not to use most of our abilities because we still didn't know whether the people of the Stronghold could be trusted. With all of the routine day-to-day activities, there was an undercurrent and I hadn't discerned as yet what it meant.

We weren't the only ones watching the five men as they sat huddled together at the table. Everyone seemed to avoid going too close to them. And Mena, who'd been staring at Blane throughout dinner from her table not far away, had now shifted her gaze to Madoc and the four others at his table.

I suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to wait for Carys to finish her dinner before going back to the dorm. The others at our table had the same idea, or was it an excuse? We allowed her to eat and occasionally comment on how one of the dishes was prepared, but our eyes were never far from that table near the doorway.

At one point the men ceased talking to go to the food tables and get themselves plates of food. It suddenly occurred to me that if I'd offered to get it for them, I might have heard some of what they were talking about. I put the idea away for another time, assuming I'd have another such opportunity.

Carys finished her dinner and there was no longer any reason for us to stay, but then Donal started talking about some of the machines that had been built and the problem of finding enough crystals to power them. Next Morna told us she'd shown Gita some of the herbs and salves Mother had given us and suggested they might help one of the cats in Gita's care.

“May I see the herbs?” Gudrin asked. “What plants does your mother use?”

That began a discussion about plants and their medical uses and further delayed our departure from the refectory. No one else seemed to be eager to leave, either. There was an air of expectancy, that at any moment, Oskar would stand and announce to everyone some life-changing plan.

I doubt that the men were aware of the affect they were having on everyone in the chamber. They just continued talking in low voices and absentmindedly eating whatever was on their plates. They looked very serious.

Finally, they all stood at once, shook hands, and left, Oskar and Toren going one way, and Madoc, Col, and Niko, Katya and Talia's father, going another. It was as if a heavy curtain had been lifted off the room. Everyone started to rise, talking all at once, and walking toward the doorway.

As we walked back to the dorms, Carys asked, “What was that all about?”

Katya shrugged. “I suppose we'll find out soon enough, although I doubt my father will tell us anything.”

“Perhaps Madoc will,” Morna said. “Nissa, you should go and talk to him.”

I looked at the others and saw they all expected me to do that. “I...I don't even know where he's gone,” I said.

Everyone had a suggestion. I'd thought he was staying in the same dorm as my brothers, but that turned out not to be the case. “He may have gone to the suite where he's staying,” Donal said. “That's where the unmarried men, who are high up in the chain of command, live.”

“Or maybe he's gone to the library to find out about his books,” Blane said. It was something I was hoping to do the next day, in fact, but perhaps Madoc was already doing it.

“He could have gone home with Col,” Carys suggested.

“Or to the lounge,” Rani said.

“There's a lounge?” I asked at the same time my sister questioned, “What's a lounge?”

“It was set up as a place people could go and talk and not disturb others,” Katya explained. “But it's turned into a meeting place for lovers.”

“And for those who are seeking love,” Gudrin put in with a smile.

I thought about that. Why would Madoc go there? I wondered. “Where is it?”

“Between the library and the nursery,” Helga said as if she'd been there once or twice herself. Then she blushed and added, “Or so I've been told.”

“I'll go try the library, and if he's not there, since I'll be nearby, I'll try the lounge,” I said. I knew I had to do this alone. As I started in that direction, I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

The library door was open, but there was no one there, not even Sobel. I took a minute to look at some of the book shelves near the entrance to the chamber, but knew I'd need a lot more time to really explore the collection.

I thought I knew the way from the library to the nursery, but somehow I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Suddenly I was in a corridor that was very unfamiliar. The walls were stained a yellowish color. I'd noticed that the corridor walls were all painted different colors but I hadn't yet learned what they indicated. Retracing my steps, I heard some voices around the next corner and stopped to listen.

Of course, they weren't speaking Learic. But it wasn't Solwinish, either. I thought I heard the names Oskar and Toren, or maybe I was just listening for something I recognized. Anyway, the two men who'd been talking came around the corner and walked right by without seeing me. I thought at least one of them was one of the men I'd seen eating with Mena at both luncheon and dinner.

I finally found the lounge. It was right where Helga said it would be. Madoc sat just inside with Col and Niko. I wasn't sure whether I should even enter, but Col caught sight of me and called me over.

“Hello, Nissa. How was your first day?” he asked.

I shrugged. I suppose, everything considered, my first day wasn't half bad. “Fine,” I said.

“Were you looking for me?” Madoc asked.

I smiled at him. “Yes, as a matter of fact I was.” But I couldn't think of a reason to give.

He seemed to sense my dilemma because he didn't ask. Instead he introduced me to Niko. He was as tall as Madoc and dark-skinned like his daughters with a mustache and eyes that seemed to smile at me.

“Katya and Talia are already good friends,” I told him, smiling back.

“You'll excuse us,” Madoc told the other two men, taking my elbow and steering me to a couch in another part of the room. “So, why were you looking for me? Not that I'm unhappy about it.” He grinned.

I've always been as honest as possible with him, and I wasn't going to stop now. “I was sent to ask you what you, Col and Niko were talking about with Oskar and Toren.”

He nodded. “I would imagine that you all are curious about that. And I don't suppose it would hurt for you to know. After all, many more people will know about it within the next few weeks, although maybe not until the last possible minute.”

Now he'd piqued my interest even further. “So?” I asked, a little impatiently.

He chuckled. “The need for crystals grows stronger every day and with every new machine that's built. Oskar wants to send an expedition to retrieve the satellite from the bottom of Dulno Lake.”

“That's it? But Col said they'd tried to do that before and there was no way anyone could dive to the bottom.”

“And the satellite is probably buried in layers of sand and silt, as well,” he said nodding. “It won't be easy. We'll have to devise ways to get more than one diver to the bottom, and a way to pull the satellite up in manageable pieces.”

It sounded like a formidable task. Madoc was about to go on when a large group of people, including Mena and the two men I'd seen and heard in the corridor entered the lounge.

“Don't be too surprised by what I do,” Madoc said, glancing at them, and then taking me in his arms and kissing me with much more passion than he'd ever done before.

It took my breath away, and surprised me completely, and yet I understood the need for it. What he'd been telling me was not for the ears of everyone in the Stronghold yet. I let myself enjoy the sensation for enjoyable it was! When he finally stopped kissing me, he began to whisper endearments into my ear. I told myself it was to convince everyone that we were there as lovers, that it didn't really mean anything. Of course, it did to me.

Suddenly, Madoc looked up and pretended to just notice Mena and the others. “Please excuse us,” he told them, taking my hand and walking to the door. I noticed as I passed the couch he'd occupied earlier with Col and Niko that they were both gone.

Once we were away from the library, I began to laugh, almost hysterically.

Madoc smiled at me. “Perhaps you'll tell me what's so funny.”

I shook my head, trying to compose myself. Finally, I could speak again. “It was the look on Mena's face.”

“Which one was Mena?” he asked.

“Blond and beautiful,” I told him. “She's had her eyes on you all day. Well, you and Blane. I guess her hopes were dashed.”

“I guess so,” he said. “Nissa...”

I stopped laughing completely and looked at him.

“That kiss was quite enjoyable,” he said, a little stiffly. “And, uh, I wouldn't mind doing it again.”

I smiled at him. “Neither would I.” We were still holding hands and I squeezed his. Just that contact felt good.

“Well, I think we should return to our rooms,” he said abruptly.

“Yes. But before we do, there's something I want to tell you,” I said. “The two men who just came into the lounge with Mena were talking in a little-used corridor just a little while ago. I...I heard them when I became lost looking for the lounge.”

“And what did they say?”

“I don't know because I didn't recognize the language they were using but I think they were talking about Oskar and Toren.”

“They're well-known here, of course,” he pointed out.

“So I've heard. But I don't think you realized that everyone in the refectory was watching the five of you talking at dinner,” I said. I shrugged. “It may be nothing, but I thought you should know.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, and kissed me lightly. “I'll continue to listen for any talk that might be related. There is still a lot for us to find out about the people here, and until we do, I think we should keep what we know and what we can do to ourselves.”

I nodded. “What can I tell Morna and Carys and the others about the expedition to the lake?”

“Just say that we're exploring options of ways to find more crystals,” he told me.

“OK. Well, this is my dorm,” I said. “Good-night, Madoc.”

“Good-night, my dear Nissa.” He kissed me one more time and I sighed with pleasure. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Chapter 23.

I entered the room and saw several expectant faces. Everyone was still awake. There were two women I hadn't met before. They had to be some of the women who'd had to work the night before.

“So, what did he say?” Morna asked.

“They were talking about how they might find more crystals for the machines,” I said.

“Anything specific?” Carys asked.

I hated to keep anything from her. Perhaps I'd have permission to tell her more in the morning. I shrugged. “That's what Madoc told me. We were interrupted by Mena and some of her friends.”

“Well, I heard that they were starting to dig in one of the oldest chambers of the Stronghold,” said one of the women I didn't know.  
Katya laughed at that idea, and the woman laughed along with her. “Yes, I agree it's a numbskull idea. You're Nissa, right? I'm Eva,” she said, smiling at me. Her hair was a darker blond than most of the people from Solwintor, but she was still tall.

“Hi,” I said.

“And I'm Ana,” said the other woman. She was short with dark hair and blue eyes. I wondered where the two women were from. They both spoke Learic quite well.

“I work with your brother, Blane,” Eva said.

“And what about you, Ana?” I asked.

“We don't talk about my job,” she said, then whispered. “It's hush, hush.”

I didn't know what she meant or whether she was joking with us.

“Don't let her fool you,” Rani said. “Ana is an 'engineer'. She takes the translations and diagrams and turns them into machines.”

“You understand those diagrams?” Morna marveled.

Ana shrugged. “It's a curse that I'm stuck with.”

I know she was talking Learic but understanding Ana's choice of words was very difficult.

“She's just trying to be funny,” Katya said. “And modest. She's brilliant!”

“Well, I'm beat,” Eva said. She also used words I wasn't used to. “I'm going to get ready for bed.” She took out her night clothes and a bar of soap and walked towards the bathing room.

I was starting to get used to sharing it with these women. Morna, Rani and I joined her.

I'd been careful to keep my brooch hidden when I'd washed and changed my clothes the night before, but for some reason, maybe because I was tired or more relaxed with them all, I wasn't as careful that night.

“Oh, that's lovely!” Rani said when she saw it. She narrowed her eyes. “Is it a crystal?”

“Oh, no,” I insisted. “It's just a common blue stone.”

“Madoc gave it to her,” Morna said.

“Where's it from?” Eva asked.

“He bought it at the market in Arris, our capital. We were there a short while ago,” I said, but I didn't want to get into why.

“It's lovely,” Eva said, fingering it.

“Thank you.”

“He must really like you! Well, if no one minds I've got dibs on the rinser,” Eva said, stepping into the little cubicle with the high water spigot.

We took turns using it to clean up, then dried off with our toweling and pulled on our gowns. “Does anyone make gowns like these in the sewing room?” I asked Rani.

“We have, but not for some time.”

“I think I'll ask to make some for Morna, Carys and me,” I said.

“That would be a good idea,” she agreed. “And you still haven't shown anyone the way you fixed your jumpsuit.”

“We haven't hemmed Morna's yet, either.” Carys had decided hers would do without hemming.

“Well, tomorrow's another day,” Rani told me and I nodded. I was just too tired to attempt anything more that night.

As we rejoined the others, and before they went to the bathing room to wash and change, Eva asked, “Have you warned them about Toren?”

“We only know he used to be a mage. What about him?” Carys wanted to know.

“He's convinced that if he's had enough young women he'll regain his magical powers,” Katya said. “We've all had to fend him off at one time or another.”

“Oh, that's awful!” Morna said.

“Oskar allows him to do that?” I asked in surprise.

“He probably thinks that it's to his advantage for Toren to regain his abilities,” Ana said. “Personally, I question how strong a magician Toren ever was if the walls of this cavern could defeat him the way he claims they have.”

“Do you think they expect my brother to have those kinds of powers?” Carys asked.

“I'm sure he's convinced them otherwise,” I said. “Still, I wonder if he knows about Toren and his behavior.”

“I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to let him know,” Katya said, then gathered her things and led her sister, Carys, and Ana to the bathing room.

I stretched out on my cot, thinking that I was so tired I'd fall asleep right away. But there were too many things to think about. How did it all fit together? Would the plan to retrieve the satellite from Dulno Lake succeed? I had no idea how it could. What were Mena and her friends up to? She hadn't returned to the dorm for the night yet, and no one was surprised or worried about it.

What of the rumors that Eva had mentioned? Was there any truth to them?

But mostly I relived the few minutes I'd spent locked in Madoc's arms and how passionately he'd kissed me. Thinking about that finally allowed me to fall asleep.

Morna shook me awake in the morning. I almost thought we were back in our room at the Manor, but the bed felt different, and when I opened my eyes I remembered where I was. We were about to experience another day at the Stronghold. I wondered what new sights we'd see and what new ideas we'd learn about.

I washed and dressed in the coverall I'd worked on the day before. When Carys saw me in it, she eyed me thoughtfully. “What did you do to that garment?” she asked.

I showed her the changes I'd made and she smiled. “Would you be able to do that to mine?” she asked.

“Of course,” I agreed. “In fact, the plan is to let Wert see me in it. He's the man in charge of making cloth and clothing. Hopefully it will give him the idea that all the women's coveralls should be made this way.”

“Trust me, the direct approach does not work with him,” Rani said.

“And I'm also hoping to make us some nightgowns today,” I added.

“Do you think we'll be here long enough to need them?” Morna asked.

“Don't you like it here?” Rani asked her. There was something curious in her tone, but at the time I thought it was because she didn't want us to leave.

“We haven't been here long enough to decide. And we can't continue to borrow gowns from our friends, even though I know they don't mind,” I argued.

We walked to the refectory for breakfast with those friends, but when I walked through the doorway and looked for Madoc, I frowned. Sitting between him and Blane was Mena. I noticed that Carys' usual smile had turned to a scowl.

“Go get 'em, tiger,” Ana said. I'd given up trying to interpret the words that came out of her mouth, but somehow Carys understood her intent.

She walked to the table and sat down on the other side of Blane, taking his hand, saying, “Good morning,” and favoring him with a big smile. He promptly turned his attention to her.

I decided I could do the same thing. Unfortunately, Donal was sitting on the other side of Madoc. I solved that dilemma by walking over and, standing behind Madoc, putting my hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. He tilted his head back to look up at me, and smiled. “Good morning, my dear,” he said. “Mena was just telling us all about the party that's planned for the weekend.”

“Oh, what fun!” Morna said, taking the seat opposite him.

Donal stood and offered me his seat, moving over one. I could feel Mena's eyes boring into me, as if she thought she could hurt me with them.

“Yes,” Katya said, taking the seat opposite Carys and next to Blane's friend Holt. “The first weekend of the month there's usually a party with music and special foods. And occasionally the parties are bigger and better than that.”

We never used the denotations of weeks or weekends, or even months, but I knew they were old ways of indicating the passage of time. “Where do they hold the parties?” I asked.

“Right here,” Rani said. She'd also found a seat, and so had everyone else.

“Well, you'll have to excuse me,” Mena said. “I see some friends over there.” She emphasized the word 'friends'. She stood and walked over to some of the people I'd seen her with at meals and the night before. It reminded me that I wanted to find out who the two were that I'd heard in the corridor.

“Who are the two men at the end of the table where Mena's sitting now?” I asked.

I expected Katya to answer, but instead it was my brother Donal. “The dark haired man is Grif. He's working on an invention but won't tell anyone else what it is or allow anyone to work with him.”

“And the other one is Mena's current pet, Tomas,” Gudrin said.

Madoc had some food in front of him and he was letting me share it, but I stood and said, “I'm going to get some eggs and fruit. Does anyone else want any?”

Quite a few seemed to, because they stood and walked to the food tables with me. I picked out things that I thought I'd like, but also some more for Madoc because I'd taken some of his. When I returned with a full plate and a mug of tea, Donal asked, “Why did you want to know who those men were?”

“I saw them in a corridor last night and they were talking, but I don't know what they said because it wasn't in Learic or Solwinish.”

“They're both from Larus,” Holt said. “It's a strange language they speak there, unlike most of the others that are derived from ancient Hambra.”

I knew that was the basis for Learic. Solwinish, too, I gathered. “Madoc, have you tried to find out what language is in your books?” I asked.

“Oskar thinks it might be Cinian, but no one here speaks or reads it,” he said.

“Are there any Cinian books in the library?” Carys asked.

“I don't know,” Rani said. “But we can ask Sobel.”

“Nissa, what did you do to your coverall?” Blane asked.

I smiled at him. “Do you like my changes?”

“I do,” Madoc said. “You look more...you. The color isn't the best, but I suppose that can't be helped.”

“I'm working on it,” I said. “Or rather, Rani and I are going to work on Wert, try to convince him that the women's coverall's don't have to be exactly the same as the men's. Then we'll work on the fabric and the color.”

“Good luck,” Holt said. “Rani suggested the women could add a belt, and he refused.”

“Rani, you never told me that,” I said, remembering that I'd thought the same thing.

“That's why we have to make him think it's his idea to make the changes,” she replied.

 

Chapter 24.

The bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to work. I was surprised when Madoc kissed my cheek before I left with Rani. “Good luck with Wert,” he said.

Rani and I went directly to the sewing room. Kwan and the others were just arriving, too, when we walked in the door. He seemed startled when he saw me, but he politely greeted me.

I returned the greeting, and then he said a long sentence too quickly for me to understand.

“Nissa is from Leara, you know. She's just learning to speak Solwinish,” Rani told him.

He nodded once and, in somewhat stilted Learic, he asked, “What did you do to that garment?”

I was getting tired of hearing that question, but I replied anyway. “I made a few adjustments so it fits me better.” Then I held my breath while I waited for his opinion.

He walked around me, inspecting my work. “Interesting,” he said. “Was this what you worked on yesterday in afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“Quick work!” he said, which was quite a compliment coming from him.

“Please tell me what you think Wert will say,” I asked him.

He smiled a funny kind of smile. “He will notice, of course. But whether he approves, I could not say.”

“Well, at least you're being truthful.”

“I hope he believes it is an improvement,” Kwan said with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

“Thank you.” I walked over to where the fabrics were kept and asked, “Is there any fabric that I can use to make nightgowns? My sister, my friend and I didn't bring any with us and I'd like to make us some.”

Kwan and Rani joined me and looked through the piles. Mostly, the cloth was the kind used to make the coveralls. “You might be able to use this,” Rani said. It was a little heavier than the nightgowns she and the others had loaned us, but I agreed it might do quite well.

When I returned to my work table, Kwan brought me a few bits of lace and I thanked him. It would make pretty trim for the nightgowns. I began to lay out the fabric. I kept the garments simple and before long had all of the pieces cut.

Meanwhile, Rani had finished what she was working on and came over to take me to meet Wert.

He was in a room nearby, on the same corridor. It seemed there was another sewing room between the one where we were working and his room. As we walked by, someone entered, and I could see through the open door that one or two of the people in that one were working on another kind of coverall.

“What are those?” I asked Rani. I hadn't seen anyone wearing them. They were made of a yellowish fabric.

She shook her head. “I've never seen any like that before.”

She then knocked on the closed door of Wert's room. He took his time to say in Solwinish, “Come in.”

He didn't look anything like I expected. About my height, he had a roundish face and graying hair, full lips and a wide nose, and he wore round spectacles.

“Wert, I wanted to introduce you to our newest seamstress, Nissa Day,” Rani said in Learic. “She's from Leara.”

“Hello,” I said with a slight smile.

He studied me even longer than Kwan had, but didn't say a word. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. Was he waiting for me to say something more? I wanted to ask about the yellow coveralls they were making in the sewing room next door, but hesitated. Instead I made the lame comment, “This is interesting work that you do here.”

He looked puzzled at first, and then his face cleared. “Yes, keeping everyone at the Stronghold clothed properly is quite interesting.” He had a high-pitched voice and his Learic was strangely accented.

“Well, we'd best get back to work,” Rani said, and we left. “Let the image of you in that coverall percolate through his brain,” she told me making a sort of running movement with her fingers.

As it happened, when we approached our sewing room, the bell rang for the morning break, so we didn't go back to work after all. Rani must have been wondering about the yellow coveralls as much as I was, because we walked back to the other sewing room and she knocked.

A woman, a little older than we were, with a long black braid opened the door. It looked as if the others who worked there had left. “Hello, Rani,” she said with a smile. “Have you seen our latest assignment?” She didn't seem reluctant to show us what they were working on.

“Sura, this is Nissa,” Rani told her, and we both said, 'Hi'.

The yellow fabric turned out to be very different from what we'd been using. “It's water-resistant,” Sura said. “And very lightweight.”

I touched it and it felt soft and very pliant.

“It's not easy to cut and sew, though,” Sura added. “Once the seams are done, we have to apply a kind of wax so that water can't even penetrate the seams.”

“Are they planning on using these in water somewhere?” I asked, thinking about what Madoc had told me the night before, but carefully not mentioning that.

“That would be my guess,” Sura said with a nod. “I suppose we'll find out when it's announced.”

“If it's announced,” Rani said in a way that made me curious.

“Do things happen here that aren't announced?” I asked.

“All the time,” Rani said. “There's a phrase they use. Rather than calling them 'secret missions', which they are, they just say that only those with a 'need to know' are told.”

That didn't sound good to me. I'd been told that this was supposed to be a democracy, which meant it was very open. How could people cooperate with the leaders if they didn't know what they were planning? Would they never announce the expedition to the Dulno Lake? I suddenly felt the need to talk to Madoc again.

While these thoughts were going through my head, Sura had been studying me, and she asked the same question everyone else had, “What did you do to your coverall?”

“I tried to make it fit better,” I replied.

“I like it!” she said. “Has Wert seen it?”

“Just a little while ago,” I replied. “He didn't comment, but I'm sure he noticed that it wasn't the standard coverall.”

“Hopefully, he'll decide that all the women's coveralls should be modified like Nissa's,” Rani said.

“Now if we could change that atrocious color!” Sura said.

“I'm not sure the yellow is any better,” I said and she laughed.

“Well, we're going to have to get back to work soon,” Rani said.

Sura nodded. “Let me know if you hear anything from Wert about Nissa's coverall, although, I might make some adjustments to mine, too, now that I've seen it.”

“It was nice to meet you Sura,” I told her. “And let us know if you find out what these yellow garments are for.”

“I will!”

We left her counting finished garments. There wasn't enough time to go anywhere else, so we went back to our sewing room. Two of the others who worked with us were there, spending their break time chatting together. Rani took the opportunity to introduce me to them, a brother and sister named Haru and Miho.

I'd noticed that they rarely talked to anyone but each other. Even in the refectory, they'd stayed to themselves.

I did the best that I could, talking to them in Solwinish, but the conversation was stilted because I constantly had to ask Rani for the words I wanted. I did find out that they came from Listra, which was near Kwan's home in Minish. Their features were similar to his, but their faces thinner and longer.

I wondered how many people had come here to make clothing or do any of the other jobs needed for a community the size of the one at the Stronghold. Did they think, as I had, that they had something else they could contribute? Were they content with the assignments they'd been given?

I suppose, if you loved to sew, were passionate about clothes, it might be a calling, but to work on the kinds of garments I'd seen was even more boring to me than some of the projects we'd done at the Manor. Maybe that's why I'd made the changes to my coverall. And maybe it was another reason for me to make the nightgowns for Carys, Morna and myself. I needed to express my individualism.

It was time to get back to work. I spent the rest of the morning on the mending pile. So many clothes were ripped in the same way and I decided it was because the garments weren't made to allow certain movements that people had to make to do their jobs. I couldn't really tell which garments were men's and which women's, but I guessed that those with rips under the arms or along the upper back belonged to men whose broad shoulders stretched even more as they moved. Women's coveralls tended to rip along the hips. So when I mended each piece, I allowed a little more room for movement in the areas that seemed strained.

Finally the bell rang for luncheon. I realized I was starving and went directly to the refectory with Rani. I was surprised when Kwan walked with us.

That day, Carys was serving at luncheon, but there still was no sign of the Meecham cookies. There were, however, some new dishes to try, new fresh vegetables, and a few familiar dishes. As usual, I took a little of everything with the thought that I could always go back and get more of whatever I liked best. Of course, I never did because I was so full after my first plate that I couldn't eat another bite.

I saw my sister sitting with an older woman, Wim, Katya and Talia. Rani, Kwan and I joined them.

“Gita, this is my sister Nissa,” Morna told the woman.

So this was Col's wife. She was just what I was expecting, brown-skinned with dark eyes and hair like his, slim and graceful.

“Morna has been a big help to me with my animals,” Gita said. “And Wim has as well.” She smiled at the boy, who seemed to have grown close to her.

“Hello Nissa,” he said with a smile.

“Hello Wim,” I replied. “Have you met my friends?” I spoke slowly and clearly so he could understand what I said, but it appeared his knowledge of Learic was improving faster than my knowledge of Solwinish.

“I met Katya and Talia,” he said.

“Well, this is Rani and this is Kwan,” I told him. “They work with me, making clothing.”

I noticed he was wearing the usual greenish coverall, which was enormous on him. Someone, Gita probably, had made an attempt to roll up the sleeves and legs of the garment but you could have fit at least two boys his size in it.

“Maybe Nissa can fix your coveralls so they fit better,” Morna told Wim. “Would you like that?”

He smiled at her and then me and nodded his head.

“I'll help her,” Kwan said. “It is time we began to tailor the clothing to fit the person who wears it.”

Blane and Donal arrived together, and Holt was with them again. They helped themselves to food and Blane exchanged a few words with Carys before one of the women in charge ordered her back to the kitchen to bring out more food.

My brothers greeted everyone and were introduced to Gita and Kwan, but they seemed happiest to see Wim. Donal and Wim even exchanged the special handshake they'd devised when we were traveling.

“There are all sorts of rumors circulating now,” Blane reported. Each one he told us was more outlandish than the one before. But none of them had to do with Dulno Lake.

“Whatever they're planning, there seems to be an urgency to find more crystals,” Donal said.

“Why do they not try to make them?” Kwan asked.

“Make them from what?” Katya asked.

“There are chemicals in the soil. If they can separate them, they should be able to grow salt crystals. I do not mean salt like we put in food, but other salts.”

“How do you know that?” Morna asked.

“Before I came here, I was somewhat of an alchemist, although only partly trained,” Kwan told us.

“And all they could think of to do with you was put you in the sewing rooms?” I asked, quite astonished.

“But you see, to make my living, I fixed clothing,” he said. “In my town that was more important than 'playing' in a laboratory.”

And here I'd been feeling downcast because I'd been assigned to the sewing room. How Kwan must have felt when he'd been told that's what they wanted him to do! “Have you told anyone about the crystals?” I asked.

“Who would I tell? No one would listen to me,” he said.

 

 

Chapter 25.

“We would listen to you,” Madoc said as he sat down at our table. Col was with him. I didn't know how much they'd heard, but now I hoped Kwan would explain to them how they could produce the crystals they needed.

They both listened attentively to his description of a possible way to grow new crystals, nodding every once in a while at what he said.

“After lunch, I'd like you to come with me to see Arso,” Col told him. “I don't know why the idea hasn't occurred to him, but maybe working together the two of you can perfect your proposed method.”

I didn't know who Arso was, but Madoc seemed to approve of what Col was saying.

“But my job...” Kwan began to object.

“I'll take care of whatever you were working on,” I told him. “This is definitely more important.”

He gave me detailed instructions on what he wanted me to do for him, and I repeated them so he knew I understood.

“This may be the process we need to get more of the machines operational,” Col said. He sounded excited about the prospect.

Carys was finally able to join us and asked, “What did I miss?”

We all began talking at once and she held up a hand, laughing. “Madoc, you speak first, then Blane.”

Slowly but surely we told her all we'd been discussing. As usual, she had lots of questions, questions that helped us clarify how Col would introduce Kwan to Arso, who it turns out was the head alchemist at the Stronghold, that is the person in charge of experiments dealing with changing one substance into another.

By the time we were done, we were all excited about what might happen. I wondered whether this meant they'd abandon the expedition to the lake, but I couldn't ask anything about that.

Finally luncheon time was over and Kwan went off with Col and Madoc. In a way I wished I was going with them, but I knew I wouldn't understand everything they would talk about with Arso. Instead, I returned to the sewing room with Rani and sat down at Kwan's table to do what he'd asked of me.

I wasn't sure I could match his fine stitches, but I did my best, letting my needle move in and out of the fabric, focusing my mind on the seams he'd already done as an example of what I had to do. It was probably the best work I'd done in the two days I'd spent in that room.

Kwan never came back that afternoon. I expected to see him when Rani and I returned after our afternoon break in the nursery, but there was still no sign of him. I just hoped Arso had listened to him, and that his idea worked.

I'd finished Kwan's work, so I went back to the nightgowns I'd cut out in the morning, and set to work assembling them. The bits of lace he'd given me added a femininity to the gowns, but I wondered how he'd come by it. Rani didn't seem to know.

Just before we finished for the day, Wert came into our sewing room. I hoped he wouldn't ask about Kwan's location. But it appeared his interest was in me.

“Please stand, Miss Nissa Day,” he said trying for a commanding voice, but the high-pitch ruined it.

Still, I did as he asked. He narrowed his eyes at me, and then motioned with a finger for me to turn around. When I was facing him again, he frowned but still seemed to be deep in thought.

“How did you narrow the waist?” he asked.

I bit my lower lip before I explained the seams I'd added to the garment.

I thought I saw a hint of a smile when I was done. At least he was nodding at me. “Do you suppose you can alter some other coveralls so they fit the wearer better?” he asked.

“Certainly if I know who will wear them,” I said.

He nodded again. “Tomorrow morning, report to my office first thing,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” I said. When he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. Rani came over to ask what he said, and I explained.

She smiled. “I think we've accomplished what we wanted to,” she said. She linked her arm in mine. “Let's go get some dinner and tell the others.”

I wasn't as sure as she was about what Wert had in mind, but at least he wasn't angry at what I'd done with my coverall. I didn't know what garments he wanted me to work on, though.

After taking the new nightgowns to the dorm, we joined our usual group of friends in the refectory. Since she'd served at luncheon, Carys was able to sit with us for dinner. I continued to be amazed at the amount and variety of food that was there for us to eat.

“Where do they keep all of the food?” I asked her.

“I think I told you they have very large cold boxes, but some of it is brought in daily by the hunters and gatherers,” she said.

I hadn't really thought about that before, but I didn't have a chance to think about it much at that point either, because Rani was telling everyone about Wert's last minute visit to our sewing room.

“He wants me to modify some coveralls, but he didn't say any more than that,” I told everyone.

Although I continued to watch the doorway for Madoc, he never came through it. We were halfway through our meal when Oskar and Toren arrived, accompanied by Katya and Talia's father and another man I didn't know. He was tall, with brown hair and a handsome face, about the same age as Oskar. Even from where I was sitting, I could see his eyes were a piercing blue.

They began talking in low tones, but as the conversation progressed, their voices grew louder until suddenly the man stood, scraping back his chair and shouted at Oskar. I recognized the words for 'bad' and 'wrong', but I didn't know what to make of the exchange. Then the man turned on his heels and stormed out of the refectory. Oskar looked after him with a scowl, but didn't follow. Instead, two others left the room, Tomas and Grif.

“I wonder what Brun is up to now,” Katya said.

“Is that the name of the man who left?” Morna asked.

“Klaus Brun,” Gudrin said.

“He and Oskar are constantly at odds over the direction the Stronghold's efforts should go,” Helga added.

“Has this Brun challenged Oskar as leader of the place?” Blane asked.

“He's tried, but the majority of the people here are in agreement with the direction Oskar is taking,” Gudrin replied.

“And Tomas and Grif?”

“We've suspected they're part of the faction that supports Brun,” Rani said.

“Katya, where does your father come into all of this?” I asked.

“As I told you, he works in a remote part of the Stronghold. His group has been testing the old machines that were brought here, machines from Before the Night of the Two Moons,” she said.

“Papa tries find use,” Talia said, using her hands as if that made her Learic more understandable. “And how works.”

“Kind of like what Donal's group is doing,” Morna said.

“Except my group is working with the machines built here and at the factories,” Donal said. “We know from the books in languages people can read how they're constructed, how they work, and even sometimes what they're for. Like the one I was working with today that heats water without using fire.”

“There's a machine that can do that?” Carys asked in surprise.

“Oh, aye.”

“You said you work with machines from the factories,” I said.

Donal nodded. “As a matter of fact we're expecting a party to bring the newest ones within the next few days.”

“Once each month one or more of the factories send us what they've completed,” Katya said. “It's always interesting to see what they look like. And the people who bring them also bring news from the outside world.”

“I wonder whether they're coming from the factory near Grenska,” Blane said.

“Maybe they can tell us how Kerr is doing,” Morna added.

Our friends wanted to know who that was.

“He's from the Manor and was traveling with us,” Carys explained, not giving too much away. “But he was fascinated by the work at the factory, so he stayed there.”

“Can you imagine what he'd think of this place?” Donal asked.

Blane nodded. “He'd be very shocked.” He grinned suddenly. “I know I still am.”

We were leaving the refectory after dinner when Madoc finally arrived with Col, Kwan, and another man, who I assumed was Arso.

“Nissa, I checked my work table and I want to thank you for completing my garments for me,” Kwan said, stopping to speak to me. “You did very well!”

“Thank you,” I told him. “Let me know if there is anything more you want me to do.”

He continued on to sit down with the others at the table Oskar, Toren and Niko still occupied. If my efforts were allowing him to contribute to the more vital work at the Stronghold, I'd have to be content with that.

I returned to the dorm with the other women, hoping to spend some time on the books I'd gotten from the library the day before. I hadn't even looked at them since, but I was determined to improve my knowledge of Solwinish. I'm not certain why I thought it was so important for me to understand what I heard people talking about, but I did.

I decided that Carys and Morna should learn the language, too, so I proposed we use the books together. Katya, her sister and the others offered their help as well. Before long we'd gotten into a discussion of languages and words. We began to laugh at some of the colloquialisms in our different languages, how different and how similar they were.

When it was time for bed, I gave my sister and Carys their new nightgowns. Everyone admired them before we went to the bathing room to rinse and change. I marveled again at how easily the three of us had been able to fit into the routine in this place. Blane, Donal and Madoc had done the same.

I looked at the other women in our dorm, so different from each other and from us. But I'd come to like them all very much and knew I'd be sad to leave them when the time came. I still didn't know how long we would stay at the Stronghold, but as long as at least some of us could help with the efforts, I knew we would stay. And we still needed to learn more about Madoc's books.

**Author's Note:**

> There are three more parts to this novel.


End file.
